Scandal
by randomnewbie
Summary: Spoilers for Series 3 and the Christmas Special. This story imagines how the relationship between Edith and Gregson might progress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gregson had left that night and Edith was unsure what had come over her. Had it been his sudden declaration of love which had forced her to reassess her feelings for the man she had been working with for almost a year or had these feelings been festering for some time? The night of the ball she had bade him a temporary farewell and retired to her room in one of the turrets of the magnificent Duneagle Castle.

Edith alone in her room began, and certainly not for the first time, to contemplate that she was the only one in her family excepting Granny of course to be alone at night and aged 26 her opportunities to find a respectable husband were wearing thin. _Why must my motives always be driven out of desperation?_ She mused. _Therein must lie the problem_ she concluded. She had certainly made a fool of herself over Sir Anthony, although not wholly suitable for her according to her family she nonetheless single-mindedly pursued the poor man and convinced him to propose. Just as she was about to succeed and achieve her goal of marrying and validating herself she was cruelly jilted. Did she love Anthony? Yes at the time she had convinced herself she did and she still allowed her thoughts occasionally to wander over his yellow hair and brilliant blue eyes. But this did little good. As per her resolution the morning after her jilting to become a helpful spinster she was to focus her efforts on matters exclusive of matrimony.

Discovering her voice through the written word had been exciting and also validating. These days she was Lady Edith Crawley, journalist instead of Lady Edith Crawley, middle daughter of the Earl of Grantham, unmarried; a mere footnote in society circulars. The world of _The Sketch_ and Michael Gregson was also a revelation. Michael's dismissal of her lot as "a bunch of toffs" was unintentionally on his part an eye opener for her. His offhand remark belied a world which hadn't any particular reverence for her caste and also a world where you could make your own way based on your intellect and mettle and not whether you were born a noble with a fair face.

She was flattered by his immediate flirting, here was a man closer to her in age than previous suitors, in full health and not unattractive shamelessly flirting with her! With sisters like Mary and Sybil comments like "you are looking very pretty today" and "I'm glad you're not married" were uncommon but certainly not unwelcome. For a short while Edith entertained the idea of a romance with the dashing new figure in her life and she beamed inside.

But then she had found out about his wife. Of course she thought bitterly, there had to be something wrong, _happiness truly wasn't meant to be my lot_. After her confrontation with Michael and his explanation she felt a little pacified, after all it was an exceptional situation, but nonetheless she still felt bitter at the hand that fate had dealt her yet again. Edith had resolved to abandon any hope of romance with this man and to revert to her original plan of pursuing her writing and making a name for herself in her own right. This suited Michael as it meant he was still able to meet with her, if only on a professional level to discuss her articles which cheered him more than not seeing her at all.

The two continued this façade of editor and columnist for the months that followed. Occasionally they would talk of private matters in passing safe in the professional environment of Michael's office surrounded by the bustling Sketch staff through the windows. It was almost entirely proper. Edith only had to contend occasionally with Michael's lingering glances whenever she managed to catch one.

After a good few months of this Gregson telephoned Downton one afternoon to Edith's surprise. He had rung on the pretence of providing her with a useful source for one of the articles she was working on.

"Why thank you Mr Gregson. That should be of immense help"

"Why I thought we were passed such formality Edith? I thought I had made it clear it's Michael?"

Edith's cheeks coloured a little and she was suddenly very aware of Mary sitting in the corner of the sitting room.

"Why of course, it's just that things are a little different at Downton"

"Ah yes I see" replied the voice on the other end of the line "I'm sorry to put you in an awkward position when you may not be at liberty to speak" he said measuredly.

"Yes exactly" Edith slowly replied not truly knowing why this conversation was suddenly seeming so illicit.

"Well in that case I won't keep you. I look forward to our next appointment. Will you be able to make next week? I do hope so as I may have a little surprise in store for you"

"Yes I had planned to take the train next Wednesday, will 3pm suit? Jolly good until then" Edith breezed down the telephone and exited the room purposefully not meeting Mary's gaze at the back of her head.

Once in her room she took a deep breath and exclaimed to herself how she was being ridiculous. What surprise could Gregson possibly have? Would such a surprise be appropriate for their relationship? What even was the true nature of their "relationship"?

The next week she arrived at Michael's office in London at the agreed time just as usual but more so this time there was an increasing nagging feeling in her mind about the man she was meeting. He seemed to beam more than usual when she knocked on his door and he saw it was her.

"Ah Edith! Excellent to see you again. Here let me take your coat" he said almost bounding from his seat as he rose to help her with her coat.

"Good afternoon Michael. It's lovely to see you as well" she replied and cursed inwardly as she felt her cheeks colour ever so slightly. Whether Michael noticed or not she couldn't tell but thankfully he seemed to have remembered that he was expected to play the part of her editor and sat back down as if ready to commence business.

"So .." he began as he started sifting through the paperwork on his cluttered desk "Ah here it is, your piece on the recent arrest of Mrs Pankhurst. Although swayed by your arguments I wondered if you could reach out a little more to people of a more shall we say conservative persuasion? I think currently your style is excellent for convincing your loyal readership but how about converting a few new sheep into the fold?

Edith was a little taken aback at how quickly Michael had snapped into his editor mode after his incredibly warm welcome. Feeling a little mischievous she decided this conversation could wait.

"You mean men like my father? If that's so then I certainly have my work cut out!"

"Yes precisely. I have yet to meet your father but I wager that he couldn't resist your arguments once you put your ingenious mind to it? Michael questioned.

"Oh then you really don't have the measure of him at all I'm afraid. Perhaps if my other sisters were to try he might be mollified. I've never been able to charm him to do my bidding as Mary and Sybil were so easily able to do. Call it lack of natural grace and charm" Edith smiled in a self-deprecating way.

Michael looked at her seriously "That I find hard to believe you are the most charming woman I know."

"And you are most charming for saying so" Edith smirked not quite believing him. "And may I ask, what is this surprise you promised me?"

Michael suddenly looked a little bashful. "Ah yes of course, I was rather pleased when I found it but now I wonder if I made too much of it and you'll find it an awful disappointment."

"Heavens, what is it?"

Michael rummaged in one of his drawers and pulled out an old copy of The Sketch and passed it to her. "A small gift for you, I thought you and indeed your parents might be interested."

The newspaper was opened on the society pages and at the top of the page there was a photograph of her parents looking ever so youthful and joyful cradling an infant with light hair with a caption underneath detailing the names and the date of the christening.

"I dare say you have seen this picture before but I thought you might like a copy of the first time your name appeared in print" Michael smiled.

Edith had not in fact seen this picture before and she was touched by the gift. But it troubled her a little as well. Michael had obviously been trawling through the archives to find this, what were the chances of him accidentally stumbling upon it?


	2. Chapter 2

Edith was nervous. She was on the train to London to meet Michael for the first time since they had parted in Scotland. Since he had declared that he was in love with her. So much in fact had changed since that day, since Matthew's tragic death Downton had been cloaked in gloom and sorrow and she was glad to escape for a little while. The very glamour of the Crawleys and the Earldom of Grantham had dimmed for Edith in the harsh light of this new decade and she wondered what use it might be to anyone pretending she was still the same person she was a few years ago.

As Edith got off the train at Kings Cross and made for the barriers she spied a familiar but unexpected face. Michael had never come to meet her off the train before. It was a remarkably intimate gesture. It was something a family member would do, a husband even. Edith smiled glad to see him and her heart fluttered knowing that it wasn't entirely properly for her editor to be greeting her like this.

"Edith!" Michael called gaily as her spotted her in the throng. "Sorry to accost you like this but I thought I'd ask the liberty of taking you to lunch before we got down to work. I gather we have a lot to talk about and I have been worried about you" He added the last sentence in a quieter more serious voice as he took her arm in his. Edith's face clouded at his words as he asked

"How have you been? I would like to know."

"It's been a very difficult time indeed" Edith replied measuredly with her eyes downcast and belatedly registered how her arm was now interlocked with the gentleman escorting her to the waiting taxi.

Lunch passed very genially with the conversation flowing as naturally as it always did between them and the rest of the afternoon was passed in Michael's office as they worked hard on new articles. They had got so much done that they hardly registered the rest of the office thinning out as the afternoon drew into the evening. However as the last clerk left and extinguished the last oil lamp in the corner of the wider office both Edith and Michael could not ignore that they were alone.

"Oh dear" Gregson said, "I have been working you too hard it's almost 7".

"Nonsense. I'm glad of work, when you're an Earl's daughter doing something useful like this is breath of fresh air." Edith replied not entirely ready to leave his company and the cosy office.

Gregson it appeared was also less than keen for her to leave and offered her a brandy which was gratefully accepted. Gregson rose to the shelf above the fire to fetch the brandy and tumblers, decanted a measure for each of them and walked round from his desk to pass Edith hers. Michael did not however return to his position behind the desk and instead pulled up a chair beside hers.

"Cheers" they said as they clinked glasses and their eyes met.

"Is this what you had in mind when you said we would certainly meet again when we were in Scotland?" asked Michael. His tone was light but his face was full of purpose.

"I hardly know. When it comes to us I think it is of better use not to think!" Edith said quietly wishing desperately that her heart wasn't beating quite so fast. Before she could curse herself for saying such a bold thing Michael had moved closer to her. His hand was suddenly lightly resting upon her knee and his face was hovering mere centre metres from hers.

"Then lets not for now" Michael said as his lips moved in to brush softly against hers. As Edith felt his chin move over hers and felt his warm, soft breath she was overcome. No man had been as close to her before and at these new sensations she let out an involuntary sigh and kissed him back shyly. Encouraged by this Michael deepened his kiss and softly stroked the length of her thigh. Edith felt deliciously naughty, this was all wrong, she should be pulling away and threatening never to see him again but she couldn't move. Cocooned in his strong arms she felt safe and loved and even electric.

Eventually Michael leant back and Edith bashfully parroted his amazed smile. He then extricated himself from her and knelt on the floor while taking her hand in his.

"Edith my love. I hope you know how much I love you and I would like to ask you the honour of considering me as your own".

"Michael I, I don't understand" Edith said sorrowfully shaking her head. Why was he raking this over again? They were both adult enough to understand the situation they were in.

"Of course let me explain" Michael said with his face set in concentration. "I have turned the matter over and over in my mind and I think I have found a solution. Marriage I find is about three things, love, family and security. I can already offer you the first two but I have settled on just the thing to ensure your security which can mean we can enjoy all the trappings of marriage without actually having the paperwork to show for it! I just hope you don't find the solution terribly unromantic". Michael rose and walked around to his desk leaving Edith entirely bemused.

He extracted an envelope and passed it to her, eyeing her carefully as she undid the seal and pulled out a letter.

_I Horace Bursford Esq. of Bursford & Sons Esq Solicitors hereby value the estate of Mr Michael Gregson and enclose a cheque valued at half the said amount made payable to Lady Edith Crawley at any time of her choosing._

Stunned, Edith then reached further in the envelope to extract a cheque made payable to her for a small fortune.

"This is preposterous!" she spluttered. "This is your way of propositioning me?"

"Yes" Michael cut in rather earnestly. " You see this amount is what any wife would be entitled to if there were a divorce and would also guarantee your security if I were to die. We can be together irrespective of what society may say. For me it's only important that we love each other. I knew I was going to fall for you as soon as I met you, first I'll admit it was your beauty which captivated me, then your intellect and now it is simply everything about you".

"My goodness" was all that Edith could manage as her thoughts swirled like unruly vapours through her mind. Michael sat back down beside her and reached for her hands massaging them gently with his own.

"It's not as simple as you suggest" Edith eventually countered. " You're asking me to trample over my reputation, over my family's good name and to lose them."

"They'll come around in time, you told me that your sister married someone unsuitable and now he runs their estate! I dare say your parents have become more pragmatic" he said gently.

"Mmmm" murmured Edith not convinced.

"But what matters for now" said Gregson looking worried. "Do you want me?"

Edith stared wide eyed at the earnest looking man opposite her and bit her lip at a loss to answer him truthfully. Induced by her indecision Michael delved in for another kiss and was rewarded for his efforts when he heard he softly exhale "Yes".

After some time they simply held each other, her head resting lazily upon his shoulder as he gingerly stroked her blond waves.

"You must give me a few weeks to consider your proposal. I'll give you my answer the next time I'm down in London".

"Of course" Michael agreed. "I'll hold my breath until then. I suppose I had better take you home to your aunt" he said reluctantly.

"Yes I think that's best" Edith replied with a tone in her voice that sounded almost like reluctance to Michael as well.

The taxi ride hope was spent with the couple sitting very close and surreptitiously holding hands so that the driver may not see. Michael walked Edith to the doorstep "Sweet dreams my fair lady".

"I know what I shall be dreaming of" replied Edith rather mischievously. It was this mischief which encouraged Michael to lean in for a lingering goodnight kiss with both party blissfully unaware of the watchful eyes of the mistress of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rosamund was watching Edith closely during breakfast with narrowed eyes. She had recognised Michael Gregson on her doorstep the night before and she knew all about him. She was just being a responsible aunt she had reasoned to herself as she had made enquires about this mysterious man her niece kept coming to visit while staying with her. At first she was amused and girlishly curious about this new figure in the life of her unlucky in love niece. Perhaps this time she has found her Mr Right Rosamund thought patronisingly, well it was about time! But her fun was short lived as after only a small amount of probing she found out from her contacts that the man was married. Well that put an end to that she thought disappointed.

It was peculiar however how this Gregson character happened to be in Scotland during the Crawley's visit Rosamund later contemplated after she had found out about his appearance from her brother. She hadn't mentioned his marital status to him as they spoke on the telephone as it has seemed an importune time and she was most probably being silly. Edith was the sensible one after all.

But what if the wretch hadn't told Edith of his wife and had designs upon ruining her? That thought left Rosamund cold, she was after all a woman of the world and keenly aware of the duplicitous nature of some men. So for the time being she had resolved to say nothing and simply watch before she played her hand.

Rosamund's unusual glances had not passed Edith by that morning and she shifted in her seat uneasily as the footman poured her more tea.

"That will be all thank you" Rosamund said smartly, dismissing the footmen which was unusual.

Edith looked over to her aunt unsure why she had sent the staff away and decided to test the water with a voice she hoped sounded nonchalant.

"Did you sleep well last night aunt?"

"Oh not as well as you did I wager with your head swimming from goodnight kisses" Rosamund sniped "You were not unobserved last night. It would benefit you to learn a little discretion".

Edith lowered her teacup to its saucer and it rattled as it landed. She had not foreseen this and so had not prepared any excuses or any neat monologue in response.

Rosamund instantly regretted her harsh tone, after all Edith might still be the innocent party here. This was probably another episode in the misfortunate romantic endeavours of poor Edith.

"You're very fond of him?" Rosamund asked, this time a lot gentler.

"Perhaps" Edith ventured totally unwilling to immediately give up and say aloud what she might be feeling when she hadn't truly admitted it explicitly to herself yet.

"Then I must insist that you give up your column and association with Mr Gregson. He is most unsuitable."

"How can you say that?" fired up Edith, "He's not a chauffeur, has two working arms and isn't old enough to be my father. I thought that was the acid test for possible suitors" she said resentfully.

"Now now, don't pout Edith dear. I was alluding to something worse than all these things."

"What that he's middle class?" Edith piped up eyebrow raised "Well really I rather thought after Matthew you had softened towards that sort". She was trying to waylay her aunt from continuing as from reading the serious look growing on her aunt's face Edith had anticipated what she was going to say next.

"You know that's nonsense Edith. What I'm trying to say is that the man is married!" her tone was almost triumphant as if she had proved to Edith that she were above all the petty prejudices her niece had just listed even if she was not.

Edith felt sick, winded almost and she lowered her head to face her plate just as one might expect from a child caught red handed at wrong doing and said nothing.

Rosamund had recovered from her brief moment of triumph and now noticed the unmistakably guilty looking form of her niece across the table who looked neither astonished nor heartbroken.

"You're not telling me … that …" Rosamund spluttered horrified. "What does this mean? What are you to him Edith? She finished raising her voice.

Tears had begun to fall from Edith's eyes which made her feel all the more wretched. This was all happening too soon. She hadn't even made her mind up and now she was expected to explain herself? This isn't fair she thought childishly as she squirmed hoping desperately for a chance to excuse herself and pretend this cross examination wasn't happening.

"He's married only in the legal sense" she ventured after some time.

"Oh I see, _only_ the legal sense" Rosamund repeated sarcastically.

"In the sense that he is married to a mad woman in an asylum who he is prevented from divorcing and is obliged to live in a purgatory of being alone yet not being free" Edith cut in finally finding her voice.

Rosamund's face fell. She had cut her enquiries short after she had found out he was married. She would need to ascertain whether this was true but it certainly did not dampen her disapproval.

"That may be the case but we live in a society of rules Edith and you are not young or naïve enough to have let these pass you by. Whatever has come over you?"

"Oh nothing aunt. Nothing has come over me, nothing ever happens to me so will you desist in your scolding when I haven't done anything to be ashamed off" Edith responded utterly frustrated at her aunt, at her life at the world and rose to leave.

Rosamund rose as well to prevent her leaving and looked very alarmed.

"Edith I saw you last night and that certainly wasn't nothing. I don't know what spell he has cast over you to make you act as you have but I would expect better from you. Why only last year you helped save Rose from a ruinous affair and now you seem hell-bent on starting your own! I have never known you to be such a hypocrite."

That stung Edith, probably because it was true. What had she been planning really? Was she seriously going to accept Michael's offer to become his glorified mistress and turn her back on everything she had known in life up to then? Standing in the breakfast room opposite her appalled looking aunt with streams of morning light casting a harsh glare over them Edith was out of her depth. The excitement of last night with the unspoken finally being declared and all the heady kisses and romance now seemed absurd as she keenly felt her first taste of the scorn she would face if she chose Michael.

Edith's silence unsettled Rosamund. Edith was the erudite well-spoken daughter who could certainly string an argument together. Heavens that was what her columns were all about! But to have no protestations from her belied an attachment much deeper than she had wished to believe.

"You are not to visit him again. I will speak to your father and ensure that for the present there will no longer be any London jaunts for you." Rosamund said severely. This was the best course of action she had decided. A little distance and little time should hopefully nip this dangerous affair in the bud.

Edith numbly agreed, she could do little else after all and took her leave feeling humiliated, frustrated and perhaps a little heart broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edith steeled herself, ready to do battle. Her train was pulling into Downton station and she was tense and watchful ready to be pulled off any time in manacles by agents of her father. She was being ridiculous again but her situation did remind her of the fairy stories she read as a child in which the princess was sent to be locked up in the tallest tower until her prince rescued her. She felt pathetic; she was being exiled home in disgrace without having done anything really disgraceful. It rankled that she hadn't even the pleasure of being bad for once but was nonetheless still paying the price.

As she disembarked and reached in her coat pockets for her gloves she came across an unexpected card with a hastily scrawled message _Courage dearest M x_ and she nearly let it fall in surprise. When had he done this? Before she could contemplate it further the chauffer had made himself known and was leading her to the waiting motor.

The drive might have been pleasant had Edith not been expecting outright warfare when she stepped over the threshold. It was a glorious winter's day with the morning frost slowly melting on Downton's immaculate lawns and the magnificent gothic towers of the Abbey contrasted spectacularly against the bright blue sky. Yes Downton was magnificent but it shall never be mine Edith mused, it's not where I truly belong yet it is always here I keep returning. Cousin Matthew had not been immune to Downton's charms she recalled but he had never let it change him and stop him being an excellent middle class lawyer. It was Matthew's vision which was preserving this aristocratic anachronism as well so why shouldn't she take a page out of his book and employ some modern thinking to her problems so she wouldn't end up as the ridiculous aristocratic spinster you would read about in Victorian novels. That thought cheered her a little and she stepped out of the motor with her head aloft ready to face Carson and the trials within.

"Good afternoon Lady Edith" Carson said neutrally. "His Lordship and Ladyship are expecting you in the library".

Edith had never had a reception like this before, normally she would go straight to the room to change after a long journey but her parents had obviously felt this could wait.

"Ready for the firing squad" Edith said haughtily as she entered the library instantly regretting her cheek as the father's face grew red in indignation.

"Edith sit down." He began in a business like tone and Edith sat beside her mother who was looking at her worried. "I need you to write a letter this afternoon. You will resign as a columnist and explain to Mr Gregson that you no longer find it appropriate to meet. Not in London. Not anywhere."

"Alright" she agreed with a shame-faced expression. She hadn't however the slightest intention of writing these words and was pleased her father was not asking her difficult questions.

"See that you do" the Earl finished seriously surprised how simple that had been and with minimal unpleasantness. Edith was the sensible one he reasoned she must have seen sense now she's back home. He was willing to believe this unless evidence to the contrary was presented to him after all Edith wasn't devious.

Dinner past without a word more being said aloud about it but what everyone was saying with their eyes could have filled the _Encyclopaedia Brittanica_. Edith was beginning to feel emboldened by the lack of barbed attack. She could deal with disapproving glances and subtext as she had been aware of this most of her life as the disappointing Crawleys sister. It was the harsh truths delivered by Rosamund which threatened her wavering resolve.

Edith that evening wrote two letters. The first was an elegantly worded explanation how she could never see Michael again and referenced all the reasons their relationship professional or otherwise must end. She slipped the letter in an envelope and left it purposefully unsealed, almost certain that prying eyes would venture in before it was finally posted. The second letter she started more truthfully.

_Dear Michael, _

(She had wavered over writing Dearest Michael but couldn't bring herself to)

_I hope this letter finds you soon after my first which I ask you to disregard and I hope it has not injured you too much. It was necessary to send as I was ordered to by parents who no doubt read it._

_My aunt saw us on the doorstep that night and being the type of person she is she had already made enquiries about your situation so I have been duly exiled back to Downton._

_I shall still write and send my articles in the hope they may be publishable one day._

_I will admit to you that I think about you more than I should and sometimes I wonder if I am more modern that my upbringing should have allowed. I remain however weak with indecision and all I can ask you is what you would do in my place?_

_I send you my love._

_Edith x_

Edith reread this second letter a few times almost rewriting it several times over and remarked how she was lost. She realised she was beseeching him to make her decision which could only end one way. But for now she was going to resign herself to what the fates may bring.

Michael Gregson was in his office poring over the latest dispatches from Whitehall. More evidence of corruption from the home secretary but since he was a Marquis and pillar of the establishment he and the rest of the press were being heavily pressured by the government to keep it under wraps. How typical he thought. He hated the entrenched snobbery and favour passing of the elite boys club who were at the apex of the country. Their conservatism and desperate desire to maintain the status quo was abhorrent to him. He was therefore not especially keen on being at the mercy of these people and their rules and he thought of Edith. But would she feel the same?

He had recognised her weakness of not believing herself to be the remarkable person she was. She was always self-deprecating when he had never met a woman of her talents and beauty before. She was a prize possession he felt but obviously not to her family. That's why he had been bold and declared his love, he believed he could make her happy and valued as she deserved. He almost felt duty bound to rescue her from herself he reasoned to himself. But as his thoughts reached this far he would chastise himself for being ridiculous and selfish. All the same he would still loop back eventually to his thinking that they both deserved eachother.

A secretary disturbed him from his reverie and delivered the morning's post. His eyes scanned the bundle but there were two letters which caught his attention. He knew her hand well. By chance he opened Edith's decoy letter first and he frowned while he read. Her usual turn of phrase was lacking and although elegantly written with carefully considered words he could not believe them.

All the same he was a little shaken and he reached to pour himself a brandy before he faced the contents of the mysterious second letter.

He smiled. He was indeed relieved she had not given up on him so quickly. If she can brave this first hurdle then I shall certainly brave the next he thought to himself as he got up, gathered his effects and strode from the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael Gregson editor of The Sketch had lost his mind it seemed. He was now at King's Cross boarding a train north with the express intention of seeing his sweetheart and facing whatever storm he needed to ensure he won her love and her hand. Normally he would have waited and considered a logical thought out plan of attack and then manoeuvred himself accordingly, but he had been patient and still for a year now. Now was the time to make things happen.

He had never been to Downton before. After all he wasn't in the proper circle to be invited to such a place. He had gone to Duneagle of course and that was a revelation. These old estates and those who lived within them were certainly a world of their own. He had felt time slip quite surreally backwards as he danced at the ball among the ladies in tiaras and the elders perched on their throne-like seats . Michael was a modern man, he had gone to Cambridge and applied himself to his writing and excelled above his peers who he found mostly to be clueless Eton and Harrow alumni who were merely going through the motions of obtaining a degree. All the rituals of these boys and their formal dinners and sporting events was a mystery to him and they weren't the most inclusive of cliques. Michael would shrug to himself amused whenever they talked of regattas and tails and other foppish fancies.

His father was a man of industry and hard work and he had schooled his son to be ruthless when necessary but be determined to achieve. Social climbing was not on his agenda. His agenda was just to be successful and this ethos was inherited by Michael who believed determination and spirit were what he required in life.

Michael chose to walk from the station believing it would be prudent to arrive with the least fuss and attention and asked the ticket clerk for directions. It was around lunchtime and he was suddenly aware he hadn't the slightest idea of how things were done at Downton and whether there may be some sort of strict schedule to their day there. Edith often said how tiresome it was doing nothing but might there be a reason she wouldn't be in? That would be a disaster. If he arrived unannounced and she wasn't there he would certainly be denied entry on a second attempt.

Perhaps he should give a false name he considered. But then he was lost for a pretence on which he would be shown to a daughter of the house and dismissed this idea. He didn't want to be false and calculating when he didn't consider himself to be doing anything wrong.

Carson was in his office seeing to the last odds and ends of having the luncheon cleared away when he saw the front door bell on the wall ringing. Most odd he thought. No one was scheduled to arrive today.

Michael stood up straight at the front door. He was being outrageous he knew and he daren't think further than the current moment because he had no idea what to expect once he crossed the threshold into her world. Remember who you are and why you are here he thought lest he be seduced by the opulence of it all.

"Good day Sir, how may I help you?" asked Carson as the great door slowly opened.

"I'm here to see Lady Edith Crawley" the gentleman said remembering he should use her full name.

Do you have an appointment Mr …?" Carson replied doubtfully.

"Gregson" . Michael filled in pleasantly. "I hope I do my good man, would you be so kind as to let her know I've arrived? He continued confidently.

This was most irregular Carson thought but the name rang a bell. Yes he was that editor fellow who she meets in London he remembered. Not being a true gentleman he must have some unusual habits of making social calls Carson reasoned which make him think it is perfectly normal to arrive unannounced at Downton and to expect admission. Carson chose to humour him and showed him through to wait in the parlour through from the hall.

"Please wait here while I call for Lady Edith" he instructed as he left Gregson to admire the room.

This was going almost too well Michael thought as he surveyed the great room and the first flutter of nerves made themselves known to him in the pit of his stomach. Things had just got a great deal better as well when Edith entered the room in a slight rush, her cheeks rosy and eyes lit with pleasure and fear if that were possible.

"Edith! My love" he exclaimed as he approached her delighted to see her. She was wearing a peach dress with loose sleeves he had so admired a few weeks previously and he remarked to himself how well she was looking and felt proud.

"Michael" she said eyes bright "This is madness have you lost your mind? Despite the chastisement of her words she did not look to have meant them and then quickly continued "Carson will have almost certainly have announced your arrival to Papa by now. You must leave before you are thrown out! Do you see the folly over there at the end of the lawn?" she said pointing out of the window. "Well can you meet me there instead? You can use the path through the trees on the edge so you're not seen and that should give me time to sneak out myself" she finished.

Michael was amazed and was grinning broadly at her devious resourcefulness. "Of course. I'm sorry to have gone about this all wrong, I'll see you soon" he then pecked her cheek tenderly and made his exit. Edith flushed and then ran as fast as she dared to her room to retrieve her coat and outdoor shoes and crept her way out of the house.

Michael waited on the far side of the great stone folly so that he was not visible from the house. It was a shame to cut and run when he wanted to face her family like a man not a coward but who was he to disobey his lady's instructions?

A few minutes passed and the rustling of leaves announced the elegant arrival of Lady Edith who was wearing an excited yet bashful expression.

There was time for words later Michael decided as he scooped her up in his arms and planted kiss after kiss on her soft mouth all the while pulling her tighter to him. Edith met his kisses this time with more confidence and enjoyed the sensation of it and how incredibly warm she was beginning feel. The wind was cold and the strong breeze whipped up several leaves to dance about them in a frenzy as they continued their passion.

Michael then led her to the seat built into the stone and held her close.

"I received your letters today you see" he said as if to explain everything.

Edith chuckled "Evidently".

Both smiled. It seemed like words were getting to be quite superfluous for them. Ironic really considering their professions.

"So, what would you do if you were me?" Edith then said while nestled close to him.

"I do understand that I am asking an awful lot from you. There is brain lurking somewhere in this idiotically romantic head of mine somewhere I promise" he quipped. "But I suppose it depends on what it is you want from life and what you're priorities are. Downton is indeed rather splendid to look at but personally I know I would be restless here. I thrive on the bustle of London, reporting on what is happening as events unfold and analysing what they will mean and I suspect you do too."

"We won't be outcasts you know" he said rather presumptively after briefly pausing for a moment. "My close friends can be quite bohemian in their attitudes and I'd never take you anywhere you would feel uncomfortable. My father left me was neat little cottage on the French Riviera which is also in desperate need of a woman's touch. I can't bear to holiday there alone anymore."

He wasn't quite sure why he had mentioned the house it France. It wasn't strictly relevant to his monologue in trying to convince her but it was a sweet thought nonetheless. A future with her he found was just full of so much promise!

"I have updated my will as well Edith" he said carefully and she cocked he head to look at him with a slight frown. "I realised with that cheque that I hadn't completely thought it through. I wasn't sure whether the cheque could be cashed in the event of my death so I have instructed to my lawyers that my fortune is to go directly to you with of course provision set aside for Lizzie."

"It seems that to you it is as if we were married?" Edith said slowly and sadly.

"Not quite. Your absence is most noteworthy Edith" he replied.

The two leant in for another tender kiss as the wind howled around them and darkness had fallen over them. Their idyll was broken however by the golden retriever which bounded at them from nowhere and was swiftly followed by her master his fists clenched and ablaze in anger.

"Good god Edith!" her father exclaimed as he made his way from the trees and stood before them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Papa!" Edith gasped keeping her hold of Michael.

The Earl's usually impeccable manners disintegrated as he watched his daughter cling to the married man sat next to her with his jar firmly set and he drew towards them fully intending to pull her away himself.

Seeing his intention Michael rose to stand between them and braced himself to be struck, shocked at the extreme reaction he had provoked in him.

Robert grabbed the lapels of Gregson's coat and snarled "What do you mean by this sir? How dare you come here and force yourself on my daughter. I should call the police!"

Michael's face hardened and he freed himself from the older man's grip.

"I have done no such thing. I love Lady Edith and I have reason to believe she may love me too. I am truly sorry if you cannot accept such a thing but I beseech you to consider Edith's feelings".

Edith was rooted to the spot behind Michael. She had been utterly content in his arms only a few moments ago and now she stood frightened and cowed by rage of her father. This was the time to be brave she thought as she remembered Sybil and the incredible courage that seemed to come naturally to her. From Sybil she took her inspiration.

"I will not!" her father snarled back "not when you both have been artfully deceiving me all this time. I never dreamt I had raised such an amoral and deceptive daughter".

"Papa" Edith sobbed "I've never wanted to deceive you but how could I tell you what's in my heart when you have already out rightly forbidden it?"

"Might I suggest we continue this discussion indoors?" Michael interjected as if this were a genial interlude between them and as an attempt to diffuse the situation a little.

Robert glared at him and agreed "Yes I shall see you in my study and Edith your mother shall speak with you" and he marched Michael roughly down the lawn.

Edith followed cautiously a few paces behind Michael and her father and tried to catch his eye without any luck. Their strange party were met in the hall by a severe looking Carson and her mother who looked beside herself in worry. Edith felt slightly ashamed to have caused the awful look on her mother's face and she meekly addressed her.

"Good evening Mama."

"Come with me" her mother told her simply before pointedly glaring at Michael as she turned to lead Edith away.

Edith duly followed her mother up the stairs and turned to glimpse at Michael's reassuring expression. How could he look so calm at a time like this? She wondered slightly awed by his cool.

Cora led Edith to her bedroom and settled herself on the bed while her daughter stood facing her as if in court.

"Explain yourself Edith" was all she said but her voice was hard as steel.

"I've … fallen in love with Michael Gregson" Edith gasped terrified at what she had said but also immensely relieved that she had finally voiced it aloud.

Cora looked appalled and turned from her daughter as if disgusted to look at her.

"So I am to lose a second daughter?" she said almost hysterically. "And after Matthew as well I prayed we would be spared another tragedy" she finished. She looked broken.

"Oh Mama! I don't want to lose you or Papa. Please don't push me away."

"And what of you? A mistress!? Even I cannot forgive such a scandal and I'm American! What will Granny say?"

As her mother's calm had disintegrated Edith actually found herself feeling calmer and she moved to sit next to her mother and place her hand on her back.

"I'm not Michael's mistress Mama."

"Thank god" Cora exhaled.

"But I will tell you what we have planned" Edith began as Cora looked at her daughter with renewed fear and Edith told her all about the cheque and the will.

"You see it's not about being his mistress, it's about being as much of a wife to him as the law will currently allow. Before I met Michael I was lonely, unloved and unfulfilled. He offers me so much can't you see?"

"Well that's certainly a novel way of entrapping young impressionable girls to his bed" Cora scoffed. "And what if his wife suddenly recovers?"

"Then he will be able to divorce her" Edith said simply.

Cora felt drained. When had her daughter become so reckless? She was used to her being the more calculating sister, the very one who had pursued and set her heart on Sir Anthony only a year or so before. What was it that she had said to her the day of her non wedding? That suffering the jilting would only make her stronger? Well it seemed it had worked she thought sourly. Edith did not look defeated this evening she looked very alive and determined and Cora was frightened.

"It's true that I may have lost my mind but I am prepared to suffer the slings and arrows of society's disgust rather than suffer the indignity of growing old here as the maiden aunt. I have as much right to be happy as Mary has and as Sybil did. You didn't approve of Tom but now you think highly of him. You will think the same of Michael in a year."

This was ridiculous. Edith was talking like this was actually a workable situation.

"I'm not such a fool to ask for your and Papa's blessing, but I desperately hope you'll not cast me away" Edith said with a half sob and buried her head on her mother's shoulder.

Cora did not pull away and comforted Edith but without being able to look at her.

"You are my daughter and I'll never stop loving you but I beg you to change your mind before you utterly ruin yourself." She got up and walked to the door. "We'll discuss this again in the morning" she said softly and left.

Robert and Michael were in the library standing metres apart with tensed postures as if ready for an assault.

"Where is your honour man?" Robert half spat.

"My honour is in loving Edith" Michael responded simply and assuredly.

"And not your wife it seems" the Earl shot back.

At that barb Michael did flinch a little. It was not very often that Lizzie was mentioned and when she was he felt the bereavement keenly still.

"I did. When she was of this world. It is very difficult to love someone who has no idea of your existence. The woman in the asylum is not my wife. Lizzie was taken from me long ago and she wouldn't have wanted me to live a half-life."

"That's as may be but I will not have you ruin my daughter. If you're lonely why not go to the gutter along with all the other dissatisfied married men?"

"That would be because I am an honourable man" Michael said resolutely.

That stopped the Earl in his tracks. It looked as if he had been winded as he tried to process the unbelievable cheek of the man who stood uninvited in his house yet was more than a match to his rightful protestations.

"Oh really? And what are your honourable intentions with my daughter may I ask?" Robert spluttered.

"I intend her to be my wife in every sense except for the paperwork. This is 1921 after all, after surviving the war to end all wars I dare say society has become a lot more forgiving. Life is short and you can't expect Edith and I to waste the happiness we could have only because a few people will not approve?"

Robert was stunned. This situation was becoming more bizarre and unfamiliar to him as it progressed. Having caught the man red headed with his daughter he would have expected a gushing apology and a sense of the man's shame at being found out. But this young man was unabashed and unwavering in his resolve. Did he truly love Edith?

"If you truly loved Edith" began Robert beginning a new line of questioning "you would not ask this from her".

Michael's collected expression wavered a little at that but he soon corrected himself and answered.

"I think you mistake me for a different man. I am not an earl, duke or lord even and so perhaps I can never have the qualities of a true nobleman. I gather Edith's fiancé the year before had these qualities and was so virtuously able to give her up but I am afraid that is not me. I am a man of action and integrity, I will promise to stand by her and I will just as I have not cast Lizzie into an abyss. Perhaps the cultural divide between us will always be too great for you to understand but I believe in a life of fulfilment and happiness over noble self-sacrifice and most importantly I know I will make your daughter happy."

Robert was thunderstruck. The man talked so well, he was dangerous!

"You will leave Mr Gregson. You will not stay here tonight I have heard enough of your folly." Robert seceded while walking to the wall to pull the bell for Carson.

"My Lord?" Carson called entering the room. He had obviously not been far away.

"Mr Gregson was just leaving, please show him the way out" the Earl said returning somewhat to his usual manner in front of the staff.

"Very good m'lord" Carson agreed as he led Michael to the door.

"May I say good night to Lady Edith before I take my leave" Michael ventured boldly facing the earl.

"Of course not!" Robert said heatedly as he puffed himself up indignantly as Michael made him look more of a fool as he exclaimed what a disappointment it was and bowed politely remarking

"I do hope you'll let her know I won't be far away. I'll take a room in the village" and he turned away neatly and followed Carson's lead.


	7. Chapter 7

The day's drama had not passed Mary by. It was hard to tell what the exact problem was but she was under no illusion that it must be serious. She had asked Carson what the hullabaloo was about and all he could tell her was that this Gregson character had turned up. At that Mary thought wryly to herself _ah the rogue is going to propose_. But she hadn't known what exactly this proposition would entail.

"Mama?" Mary questioned as she met her mother in the corridor after she had left Edith's room. "Whatever is the matter? Why has Gregson caused such a stir?"

Mary was caught by her mother's forlorn expression and her almost amused curiosity turned quickly more urgent.

"What haven't you told me what is it?"

"You should go and talk some sense into your sister" Cora said simply "she might listen to you" although it looked like she doubted that very much.

At that Mary required no further prompting and marched into her younger sister's room to find her balled up on her bed over the covers rocking slightly.

"Edith! Tell me …. what's going on?" Mary demanded as she climbed over next to her.

Edith looked up at Mary not altogether pleased to see her but then she remembered that they were supposed to be friends now and she softened a little. It also suddenly occurred to her that her parents hadn't confided in Mary about her situation and that cheered her to think that at least the sides weren't so clearly drawn.

"Mary I never used to think I could out do you in the scandal stakes but it seems I might".

Before Mary had a chance to express her confusion at these words Edith drew a large breath and told her everything.

"Golly". Was all Mary could muster as he sat dumbfounded trying to take it all in.

Edith watched her sister carefully, unsure about what her reaction would be. Michael had told her that Matthew had been flatly against it when he broached the subject in Scotland but would Mary be as practical? Well this was the woman who had wavered over marrying a man who mightn't have inherited and then fell over him when he was going to. Yes Mary was most practical, one couldn't mistake her for a romantic surely?

"I finally understand about how you could have let that business with Pamuk happen now" said Edith and continued quietly "and I'm sorry for writing to the embassy I really am".

"This isn't the same Edith. What I did was in the heat of the moment quite unlike the scandal you are premeditating. You are consciously leading yourself to slaughter!" Mary replied a little indignant.

"Gregson is very unlike Sir Anthony in character" Mary noted "how is it that you could be so enraptured by both?" she finished with a slight trace of softness in her voice. She wanted to understand what had led Edith to this before she can try to possibly understand what Edith was facing now.

"You're right I suppose. Sir Anthony was kind and loving at a time when I needed that kind of love and attention. Mama and Papa were so focussed on settling you down with a husband and smoothing over your misdemeanours that I was left to flounder. Having a more beautiful and charming sister can make one quite bitter I'm ashamed to say. It was marvellous when he asked me to that concert and then on drives. We were the forgotten wallflowers together" Edith smiled sadly.

"But he's_ so_ old Edith" Mary said thoughtlessly, showing her aversion to things less than perfect.

Edith looked hurt. "You're still making jibes about that? Honestly Mary I didn't see his age. I saw him and his kindness and all the love he could offer me."

Mary regretted that. It was the wrong tack.

"Do you love him still?"

Edith looked conflicted, scrunching her face up before finally saying no.

"No I can't. He changed me. I would have married him and been happy I don't doubt for a second but he pulled the curtain on that life and it was his own doing. He chose to humiliate me. He made me rely on myself for once and I've proud of what I have achieved on my own."

Mary took her sister's hand to comfort her. She was glad to hear Edith's true feelings. It was refreshing for both of them to be speaking to each other not in competition.

"And what of Michael? How can you be sure you love him, is he not just a new project for you?"

Edith would have normally smarted at that comment but she hadn't missed Mary calling him Michael for the first time and not the usual dismissive "Gregson".

"Michael is my future. I just know it. We can talk endlessly about everything and nothing and I'm proud to be with him. And when he holds me I feel so electric, so ..right" she finished a little shamed faced.

"Really Edith! I didn't need to hear so much" Mary said reproachfully. She almost smiled but Edith's words of intimacy had stirred up visions of Matthew and a vulnerable expression unintentionally clouded her features.

Edith understood what she had done and moved closer to hug her sister and whisper "of course, I'm sorry for speaking so frankly when it was only a few months ago. But Matthew and Sybil's passing has just showed us how fleeting happiness can be and that it must be our duty to grab what happiness we can."

Edith looked earnestly at her sister, her heart heavy at the family tragedies she had just mentioned and she knew that Mary had understood her.

"I don't agree with what you are planning but I will try to help" Mary then said rising to her feet magnanimously. Edith made a small grateful smile and the two nodded amicably at each other before the elder left the room.

Mary found her father in the library still, clutching a tumbler of single malt and looking quite morose.

"Ah I have a feeling you have been briefed on the night's events" he surmised as Mary walked further in and settled herself in the armchair opposite him.

"Yes I have been talking to Edith. I can hardly believe her capable of this" she almost sounded impressed.

"Nor I" Robert agreed taking a sip of his drink. "Well what do you make of it Mary? I refuse to be swayed by the namby pamby assurances of a so-called modern man."

"It is most certainly a ridiculous proposal" Mary agreed "But I can't see the use in losing another family member."

Robert looked lovingly at his daughter as he saw a trace of her heartbreak flicker momentarily in her eyes. She was so strong to bear it. He grew angry at Edith for causing more upset in their lives.

"Edith can still choose to do the right thing" he said simply.

"Yes but I'm not sure she will! We spoke frankly tonight. Probably for the first time and it's apparent that we haven't given her as much love and attention as a family as we ought have. It's us that have alienated her into making such a decision."

Mary's face was creased into a sad frown and she stared down the indignant look on her father's face.

"Can you not do anything about this? Raise the issue in the House of Lords? Get the law amended and make him free to marry her! With this promise I'm sure we could convince them to delay before any damage is done."

"No Mary it is wrong." Robert sighed. "Although an improvement from a married man, a divorced man is still not suitable for her even if such a fanciful scheme would work. No we will put some sense into Edith ourselves."

"Oh Papa" Mary exclaimed tiredly and excused herself. What a burden they were to her. But they were all she had.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are we sure it isn't Edith who should be in the asylum?" Violet said staggered the next morning "after all from what you tell me she has been acting most out of character."

"The question is" Cora continued ignoring her mother in law's unhelpful remarks "How do we keep Edith away from him if she has her mind set on running to him? We can't very well lock her up like we were in some gothic novel."

"More's the pity!" exclaimed Violet.

"I've told Carson and in turn the household staff to keep watch over her and immediately report to me if it looks like her flight is likely" Robert answered.

The three were gathered in the sitting room the next morning. Edith hadn't been down to breakfast and Robert was rather relieved. He couldn't face another epic confrontation on an empty stomach. It was in this instance fortunate that this was the moment that the woman in question decided to present herself to her family.

"So I have seen. I've been trying to shake a dozen housemaids off my tail already this morning" Edith announced as she bravely entered the lion's den.

"Edith dear come here" her granny beckoned to her indicating the free space next to her on the sofa.

"You must see that we are not the ogres in this story, we are trying to save you from yourself. Have you thought what your life would be like? I once knew a duke's daughter who was a debutante the same year as I who got awfully mixed up with a married man who ultimately wanted nothing to do with her. She ended up so my sources tell me married off by her family to some dreadful accountant in Norfolk. No one ever saw her about again and the family never recovered."

"However much your horror stories chill me Granny" Edith retorted doing her best to mask her sarcasm "That was a different century. The world has changed and if I am never to be seen in society again they so be it. I've never exactly been a roaring success at these functions so I can't say I'll be too injured to miss them."

"But what of your children if you have any god forbid?" her mother asked "You would be responsible for their wasted potential. Where would they be accepted?"

"That's also an outmoded belief Mama. There are plenty of members of parliament for example who are illegitimate and they have succeeded in life. There's no reason any child of mine and Michael's shouldn't succeed with our love and support behind them" Edith retorted stubbornly. Inside she felt warm at the mention of children but they really hadn't got that far!

Edith then excused herself. She could manage these assaults in short bursts she found and now it was time to regroup.

"See that you don't stray too far!" her mother's warning voice carried through the door.

Mary was on an errand. She had decided late last night what was to be done. Her husband had been a lawyer after all and she was inclined to occasionally listen to him. She had left not long before midday and had the chauffer drive her over to Locksley.

"Lady Mary Crawley" to see you sir, Sir Anthony's butler announced to the man sat hunched over a ledger in his library. He almost fell off his chair.

"What? Are you sure …?" he flapped as the elegant figure Lady Mary seemed to glide in.

"So sorry to disturb you Sir Anthony" Mary smiled graciously "But I wondered if I could have a word with you about Lady Edith. She is on the brink of an awful scandal and I can only think you might be the one to save her" she continued utterly unabashed.

"I … I'm gobsmacked Lady Mary, please .. please take a seat" the gentleman stuttered waving towards the sofa.

He had never expected to see the Crawleys again after that day and least of all for a favour. His heart turned to ice, what insurmountable tragedy had occurred to cause this strange turn of events, what had become of his dear Edith?

"Tell me, please, what has happened to her? He said concern etched into the lines of his face.

"She has fallen in love." Mary began simply, her tone forthright.

Anthony looked a little calmer at that but was still very much on edge. Edith falling in love was after all what he had left her for. This was part of the plan but what else was there to this?

"… to a most unsuitable man. Are you perhaps aware of her column in The Sketch?"

"I am. I always look forward to her articles" Anthony admitted and immediately regretted his candour. He didn't want Mary to pity him for still being in love with her himself.

"Well it turns out that Edith and the editor of the paper have formed quite an attachment. The snag being that he is married and unable to divorce his lunatic wife who spends her days in an asylum. It's all very _Jane Eyre_" she finished dryly rolling her eyes.

Anthony was struck dumb. This was awful. He hadn't released her so she could be taken advantage of and be ruined. But how could he possibly help?

"I believe you have a hereditary seat in House of Lords Sir Anthony? Mary enquired.

"I… yes but I don't see of what relevance that may be?"

_Really_, Mary thought he was being painfully slow on the uptake.

"Well in that case may I be so bold as to suggest you propose a new bill; an amendment to the marriage law enabling Mr Gregson to divorce his wife. Such a small tweak must be within your power?"

Anthony's head was spinning. He was trying to keep his genial society face as he thought of it in place but this proposal was barking mad. He had never proposed a bill in his life before in the House. How would he ever manage such a thing? And all in the service of some scoundrel who had very dishonourably been courting Edith?

"You see my father has flatly refused to do this himself as he won't hear of the matter. I think he is burying his head in the sand which he tends to do when unwelcome things get too close for comfort but I have talked to Edith and I can tell she is serious. Will you help me help her?" Mary had dropped her ice maiden act and was now speaking to Anthony without any show.

"She told me last night that she did love you but that you had changed her. Your rejection turned her into this headstrong woman determined to be happy at whatever price and by my book that means you must bear a measure of responsibility for what she has become."

"I'll do it" Anthony gasped. "Would you be so kind as to excuse me?" he then said clearly struggling to contain his feelings and Mary was more than happy to oblige as she made her exit.

Edith was in her room again. She was pacing, contemplating her next move. She could start packing but she didn't know Michael's address for sure and who could tell if he had gone back to London? This was awkward. Being trapped at Downton meant that it was her parents who held more cards than they took credit for, especially with the lines of communication between her and Michael down.

She had almost arrived at a dead end in her plotting when she glanced out of her window into the grounds. A barely perceptible figure seemed to be lurking beside the folly in the distance. A very patient looking figure leant against the stone, cigarette probably in hand.

Edith smiled as she moved to gather up her belongings in earnest.


	9. Chapter 9

Edith rushed to pack a few essentials. Enough to see her through a few days but not enough to overburden her whilst she made her escape. But what of the maid who had surely been posted outside her door? Edith smiled to herself as she made her plans. It shouldn't be too difficult to outfox one young maid.

"Alice" Edith greeted the nervous looking maid who indeed was stationed outside her door when she opened it. "I'm headed to the library and would like the use of my shawl as my favourite corner can get ever so chilly. Trouble is, I believe I last left it in Lady Mary's room and I wouldn't want to disturb the maids as they go over her room."

The young maid was only too glad to be excused of her dull posting in the corridor and hurried off to be of assistance.

Edith gathered her bag and moved as stealthily and hastily as she dared. It was a few heart-hammering minutes before she had reached the back door and the freedom it promised. She was keenly aware there was a time limit on young Alice's foolishness and jogged the long way around the grounds under the cover of trees to avoid detection.

Edith's breath was nearly ragged by the time she had reached the folly and stood exhausted before her intended.

"Edith my darling!" Michael exclaimed joyfully. His face had erupted in a joyous smile and it looked like a heavy weight had just been lifted from him.

With his brisk pace he had covered the distance between them in no time at all and lifted her high twirling her around as he beamed into her smiling eyes.

"My God. Have you chosen me?" he asked with dancing eyes.

"I can say it now Michael. I love you" Edith replied still smiling. She felt emancipated.

Instead of kissing her as she expected Michael knelt before her again grasping for words adequate enough to express his delight.

"I am humbled by your love. I had feared that I may never be worthy of it. All I can say is that I love you more than anything in this world and I repeat my promise that I will always love, honour and protect you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes" Edith said simply "I really do."

At that Michael stood and gathered Edith close to him. He drew his head close to hers and his warm breath ticked her ear as he whispered.

"Then might we begin our life tonight? We can leave for London now" he said deliciously. The insinuation was not subtle nor did Edith want it to be.

"Yes, I'll be yours" Edith gasped and they kissed.

Throughout the train journey they were aglow. They sat chastely opposite each other but the glances they were casting spoke of much less chaste matters.

From the moment they had left Downton Edith hadn't entertained a single thought of it or her family. She was enraptured and ever so excited and she couldn't seem to recover from the smouldering way Michael was looking at her which made her feel weak in anticipation. The journey couldn't be over soon enough. She was ready.

Michael carried her up the marble stairs of his modest yet stylish townhouse as she nuzzled his neck and he almost kicked the door to his bedchamber down as they entered.

Words weren't necessary they both knew what they wanted, what they needed from each other and they stood before the empty fireplace and surveyed the other. Edith was first to initiate their intimacy and she ran an outstretched hand over his set jaw and drew it down his neck and under his shirt to feel the jutting of his collar bone. His body felt warm and inviting.

In response Michael placed his hands on both sides of her hips and massaged them. To begin with his touch was tentative and then judging her approval of this he reached round to feel the peachy orbs of her derriere and gently squeezed them. By the time he had settled on her neck sucking and caressing with his mouth she had her hands entwined around him moving up and down his back exploring her new territory.

One of his hands then began a new journey, it moved round to tickle her abdomen then dropped artfully between her legs and she squealed. Her gratified sounds prompted Michael to quit his teasing and he pushed her onto the bed and removed his jacket whilst he towered over her. Edith looked up at him her chest heaving expectantly. It didn't take long for them to remove the rest of the other's clothing and claim every part of the other. Their mutual passion was explosive. It was the release of years of frustration on both sides and it was all the sweeter for the wait. Exertion after exertion came and neither tired of the other's touch and response long into the night.

"What do you mean she's gone!?" Mary cried shrilly. She had just arrived home from Locksley and couldn't believe that Edith was already making a mockery of her kindness.

Cora had fainted and Robert was prowling the hall like an angry beast. Mary had certainly had better homecomings.

"I'll go at once to London and bring her back" Mary decided out loud. "They can't have left long ago all can't be lost just yet."

"If anyone should go it should be me" her father countermanded.

"And how will you react at what you see if it is too late?!" Mary asked boldly ignoring the peevish look of shock and disgust on Robert's face.

"Mary I can't think on it! I won't stand for it!" he bellowed now truly angry.

"That is why I must go. I'll take Anna and stay at Rosumund's" Mary hastily said pulling her gloves back on "Please telephone her to ask for Gregson's address, I'm sure she'll have it and her driver can meet me at the station."

Anna looked worriedly at her mistress opposite her in the train carriage. Mary had dispensed with formality to have her lady's maid sit in first class with her in order to help calm her and help her plan out her actions.

The servants at Downton had so far been kept in the dark about this whole affair. Robert felt that it was the role of the upper classes to set the example. So to have the staff know about Edith's lack of morals was out of the question. Mary chose this moment to confide in Anna.

"I understand you will want to tell Bates but for the time being I implore you to keep it between just the two of you."

"I will my lady. But if I may be so bold I do understand some degree of Lady Edith's actions. I would have lived in sin with Mr Bates had he not been so against it. For that I can't judge her."

Mary raised her eyebrow at her risqué maid. "The key difference here is that Mr Gregson is obviously no gallant Mr Bates. He has no such scruples unfortunately."

"Still I will not judge" Anna replied pleasantly "And I'm not as scandalised as I ought be."

Rosamund's driver picked them up as planned and drove them to a smart townhouse a few streets away from London's really smart addresses.

Mary strode up the steps to the front door and knocked firmly to be answered by a friendly looking housekeeper with her hair in a neat grey bun and wearing an apron. _Oh dear_ Mary thought to herself _he doesn't even have a butler_.

"I'm afraid Mr Gregson is not to be disturbed tonight Lady Mary" she said diplomatically.

Mary assessed the woman. Her open honest face belied a person uninterested in gossip and prejudice. A wise choice in housekeeper for him she thought as she marched in nonetheless.

"I am sorry to make your job more difficult but I must insist I see Mr Gregson. It is of imperative importance" and she swept through the hall and lead herself up the stairs pausing to check behind each door. Anna followed shyly behind apologising to the lady.

And so the scene unfolded that Mary strode into the bedchamber where Edith and Michael were mid embrace still utterly naked.


	10. Chapter 10

Edith screamed. Mary turned 180 degrees and Michael reached for the covers.

"So I am too late." Mary said bitterly as he raised her hand to her head in despair.

"You most certainly are!" Edith exclaimed pulling the covers high up to her neck. At this moment she had hardy been less pleased to her see her sister.

"I'll return in the morning if you will see me?" Mary said pragmatically. She was cursing herself for not taking Edith into her confidence sooner. But since they had got this far she couldn't very well stay and drag her sister from her lover's bed.

"Of course Lady Mary" Michael said rather uncomfortably. At the best of times he was out of his comfort zone in the society of Mary's type of people but this was ridiculous. "I would offer to show you out but I find myself a little indisposed."

Edith giggled. It wasn't often she saw her sister mortified or in any state deprived of her usual composure.

"Quite. Until tomorrow" and she swept out. Michael took the opportunity to thread his arm back around Edith and continue where he had left off.

The next morning the couple rose late having lain together idly for some time. They were simply enjoying and making the most of the newly won closeness and togetherness they were experiencing. When they finally rose and dressed Michael proudly gave her the grand tour to her house all the time hand in hand.

"I'm afraid you will find it a bit compact compared to Downton. Well no that's silly it's in no way comparable to Downton but I hope it has your approval. You are of course at perfect liberty to rearrange and reorganise as you wish as lady of the house."

Edith smiled. "It's wonderful."

The housekeeper then made her entrance into the empty room full of dust sheets in which they were stood. She coughed gently to announce herself.

"Ah Mrs Jenkins" Michael said brightly "may I introduce you to Lady Edith, lady of this house."

"How do you do" Edith said nervously outstretching her hand.

"How do you do" the woman replied. She was a woman in her fifties one would guess with brown-grey hair and a middling frame. Most importantly she had a kind face and there wasn't a hint of suspicion or distaste in her brown eyes when she looked at Edith. It transpired that she had been in service in this house for many years and was well aware of her master's unfortunate situation. She had seen the house's former mistress slide into mania and then insanity and had seen first-hand how this had affected Michael and what he had suffered. Because of this she felt she was in no position to judge him for finding a new love. She was only astounded that the woman in question was so high up in society.

"I'm looking forward to being at your service my lady" Mrs Jenkins said and Edith felt like her legs were made from jelly. What a wonderful woman!

Not long after the introductions had been made Mrs Jenkins had knocked once again on another room Michael was showing Edith and announced the arrival of Lady Mary Crawley. She seemed a little star stuck.

The three were sat in Michael's small but cosy sitting room. Edith and Michael together on the sofa and Mary opposite in an arm chair.

"You find me at a disadvantage here. I have no authority in this house I'm well aware but I do come here to talk sense. Edith you must come back to Downton immediately before there is a chance of this getting about."

"Mary it is done" Edith said exasperated; even now they were still trying to control her!

"There's a chance the law could be changed to allow Michael to divorce, let us see to that before you ruin yourself!" Mary blurted out.

The pair looked shocked. Michael lent forward with a puzzled expression.

"Lady Mary I assure you, I have thoroughly researched this matter. There are no grounds for a challenge and I don't have the resources to bring about a change in the law."

"You do now" Mary said "You'll find me a formidable ally. I only ask you release my sister for now in order to gain me as one."

"I don't quite follow. How do you plan to challenge the law?"

"Contacts" Mary replied simply.

"Mary of course!" Edith piped up "Papa! Might he know someone?" She cursed herself for not thinking of this before.

Mary looked at Edith and then at Michael.

"Not Papa, he still needs to be won around, no I have already spoken about this to someone with a seat in the House of Lords who has agreed to help. A respectable solution to your predicament is possible and while it remains so I insist you both are patient."

"Who?" is all Edith said looking suspiciously at her sister.

Mary hesitated before admitting "Sir Anthony".

Edith was stunned. She shifted back in her seat uneasily and struggled to register how she felt about this. It turned out shame was the predominant emotion filling her. Shame that he had agreed to help her out of a situation he would have no doubt married her to avoid.

"He must be awfully disappointed in me" she said in a small voice and Michael turned to soothe her.

"How very gallant of him" he opined.

"Yes one can always count on Sir Anthony to do the right thing" Mary said meaningfully. "So what will it be Edith? A life of needless scandal and all of its unpleasantness or will you come home with me now and potentially have it all in the long term. I'm on your side remember."

Edith looked conflicted.

"But how can you be sure you'll be successful. It seems like a big ask to me."

Michael was also unsure. He had always spoken of the matter to his lawyer focussed on potential loopholes and different avenue of legal attack. They had never spoken of actually changing the law, to anyone but a daughter of a peer the idea would have been fantastical!

"That's a valid point Lady Mary" Michael replied. Unaccustomed to her society he was still calling her by her title Edith noticed and she frowned slightly that Mary hadn't corrected him yet. He continued "Still, that very idea has not previously occurred to me I'm ashamed to say. But of course I am not acquainted with such people. I'll certainly discuss this with my lawyer. Today, if you wish."

"I do Mr Gregson."

"Please. Call me Michael."

And so they left for Gregson's lawyer's office. Mr Bursford was indeed surprised to have such a party in his dusty threadbare office. He had sympathised with his client about his situation and his request with the cheque had been most irregular. But then Mr Gregson had always been one of his most irregular clients.

"With the weight of such people behind you in the House then yes I do see I case for it. But I warn you, it may take some time. The bureaucrats who make these laws aren't exactly famed for their haste."

In the taxi back to Gregson's house the three of them had been rather quiet. They were all lost in thought about how to progress and make sense of it all. Michael spoke first:

"I see that with this new possibility it would be selfish of me to expect you to stay Edith. I could just about bear it if we could at least carry on as we were so I may still see you. I want to give you the future you deserve."

Mary smiled approvingly but this smile was soon turned upside down as Edith gushed "and I so want that future" and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Oh please spare me" Mary said tiredly and Gregson pulled away sheepishly.

"Do you think your parents would let me anywhere near the house to see her off? I would also like another chance to speak to your father again. Perhaps in less heated circumstances" he said.

"I think that's unlikely seeing as he'll be aware you spent the night together."

"Nonetheless I don't want to give the impression that I've used and abandoned Edith. I'll come, if only to prove a point."

The three of them and Anna arrived back at Downton late in the afternoon to a frosty reception. Cora was relieved to see Edith home but both she and Robert were appalled by Mary's report that Edith had not stayed the night at Rosamund's.

Michael was not invited to dine nor to stay the night so he returned to London, not before kissing Edith's hand for all to see in what he hoped to be construed as a gentlemanly gesture and promised that he would see her soon to everyone's dismay.

Edith and Michael continued to correspond over the following weeks as her parents had given up trying to censor the post. Life carried on with shocking normalcy but that it was only a superficial sort of normality. The family were putting on an elaborate show to mask the truth from the servants who couldn't be trusted to keep the secret of Edith's scandal but it was still evident to them all that something was amiss. Edith was constantly walking on eggshells around her parents and Granny was becoming insufferable with her warning snipes. For once in her life it was Mary who she turned to in comfort and Mary seemed to have started doing the same. Both sisters helped the other cope.

It was perfectly logical then that is was Mary Edith sought out one day nearly two months after that night with news from Dr Clarkson.

Edith had burst in on Mary whilst Anna dressed her for dinner. She looked excited but worried, it seemed like she might burst with emotion before she managed to say.

"Mary I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

Mary dismissed Anna and Edith came to sit next to her sister. She was buzzing but realised she needed Mary's calculated advice right now.

"Well I can't say I'm too surprised. And you shouldn't be either. You must have known you were asking for this" Mary scolded.

"I know I should be terrified Mary, but I'm not. I can't be. I've written to Michael tonight about it."

"Well this will be a test of character for him." Mary replied thoughtfully.

Edith coloured at this. She was indignant that Mary still doubted his honour but she supposed at least his support would show her family that he was as dedicated to her as he professed.

"Do you want me to break it to Mama or Papa? Or would you like the pleasure?"

"It's alright I can take the responsibility to tell them myself but thank you. Will you be with me when I do though?" Edith said anxiously.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Mary said drily. The two women then collapsed into giggles laughing away their worries.

Edith chose her moment that dinner. It was the usual crowd of her parents, Granny, Tom, Mary, Rose and Isobel and she could no longer see the point in keeping the information from Carson and the footmen. In a few months' time it was going to be unavoidable any way.

"Listen everyone I have an announcement" Edith spoke up as the main course was cleared away. Cora was instantly alert and she shot an agitated searching look at Mary. Mary raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"This will come as shock but I hope in time you can be happy for me and Michael." Edith said. Robert flinched as she said his name.

"I'm pregnant with his child."

Edith was almost drowned out by the metallic clatter of the serving dish Carson had been holding. This was excruciatingly contrasted by the eerie quiet that had now descended on the room as all around the table gaped at her displaying varying expressions of shock and distaste.

"Oh Edith" her mother gasped fighting for breath. She looked distraught. "How could you be so stupid?!"

Violet for once was speechless. Tom shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Isobel looked startled but her face remained kind. Rose looked scandalised but was enjoying the drama. Robert had gone pink and Mary was scanning everyone's face assessing how this battle would best be fought.

"Perhaps I have been stupid Mama. But then I must be a fool because I am can't be upset. I'm rather thrilled by the prospect and I know Michael will be when he finds out."

"And when will that be?" cut in Violet visibly trying to resolve the problem in her mind.

"I've sent him a letter already. I expect I shall hear from him tomorrow" she answered confidently.

"The man should be horsewhipped!" bellowed her father as he stood up unable to keep calm any longer. "I will see him tomorrow and give him a piece of my mind!"

"Now now Robert" Violet said in a soothing tone. "I'm sure we will be seeing much more of this Gregson very soon and then we shall all be able to register our displeasure with him then." She then rose and bade her farewell for the evening.

"I find with shock, it does ruin one's appetite. I'll come round to discuss matters further once the dust has settled."

As she walked past Edith she put a hand to her shoulder and said

"Edith dear, never in my wildest dreams did I think it would be you who brought shame to the family" and she slowly continued on her way out leaving Edith totally confused on what to make of this.

That night Robert and Cora lay in bed awake and stunned.

"So that's that. She'll be ruined." Robert sighed, sitting upright against the headboard.

Cora was silent. She had been thinking on what Mary had told her a few weeks ago and with Edith's news today she had come to a conclusion.

"Yes but not irreparably if we act now" Cora said sitting up herself so that she was eye to eye with her husband.

"Don't mistake me for taking her side for I cannot condone what she has done. But the fact remains that it is done and our disapproval is not going to make this go away."

Robert frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I gather Mary had already asked you about bringing up the matter about divorce laws in the House of Lords. Well Mary didn't give up on the idea and she visited Locksley. Sir Anthony agreed to help and he has been working behind the scenes for a number of weeks now."

Robert was shocked. It never ceased to amaze him of the resourcefulness of the women of the house and also their talent for deceiving him.

"Sir Anthony agreed to help?! How wretched the man must feel."

"Well yes. Mary told him that he owed her a debt after his actions and he agreed."

"That sounds rather like him" agreed Robert.

"But now that there's no way out for Edith you must help with this campaign as well. Go see your lawyers and set things in motion. Edith must marry him now and we don't have much time."

"Very well" Robert agreed "My hand has been truly forced."

Around 10am the next morning the phone began to screech. It wasn't often it rang at such an hour. Carson was in two minds about fetching Lady Edith to take the call as he disapproved heartily at who the caller was.

"Edith my darling" the voice down the phone excitedly said as Edith picked up the receiver. "I've just read your letter. I can't tell you how overjoyed I am! How are you?"

"I'm well" Edith smiled. "I feel as light as a feather."

"I'm leaving now to fetch you" Michael said forthrightly "No law could be passed in under 7 months so there's no way of avoiding a scandal now and I would much rather you have to weather it by my side with all my love and support. Will you come back?"

"Of course I will" Edith replied. "But it might be best if I left on my own, I can't guarantee you'll get a civil reception here."

Michael sounded relieved "I'm so glad but no I won't hear of you having to travel alone in your condition."

Edith rolled her eyes. She wasn't even 2 full months gone!

"I should arrive mid-afternoon. Will that give you enough time to pack?

Edith replied that it would and so it was settled. Their second attempt at playing husband and wife would start tonight.

Edith immediately began to organise her effects and get packed what she needed glad that this time she had more time. Whilst she was busy sorting through clothes in her room her mother swept in and sat herself down.

"I had hoped that this time you wouldn't be sneaking out" she said calmly.

"I won't be." Edith said resolutely. "I was just seeing to a few things before I found you and Papa. Michael rang this morning, but I suppose Carson has already told you that, and he is coming today to bring me back with him. There's no use pretending anymore."

"Indeed" her mother said to Edith's surprise.

"It's something I suppose that Gregson is taking some responsibility. I spoke with your father last night and he had reluctantly agreed to help bring about a change in the law. Until then I can only ask that you live quietly" Cora said resigned.

"Oh Mama!" Edith exclaimed overwhelmed by her mother being so generous.

Michael arrived as promised that afternoon and Edith rushed to meet him in the hall. They were both smiling foolishly at eachother and Michael took her in his arms for a gentle slow kiss before stepping back to reach a hand lightly on her stomach.

"I can hardly believe it. Not only can I call you my own but we will also have a family" he said proudly. His pride came in useful as he saw the Earl start down the staircase to receive him. He stood up straight and prepared himself to do battle. This however proved unnecessary as Edith's father was not exhibiting the same cross and threatening behaviour he had the last time they had met.

"Mr Gregson." He began stiffly.

"We are gathered upstairs in the sitting room if you'd care to join" he said awkwardly and walked off.

Edith smiled encouragingly at him and led him upstairs. Cora, Robert, Violet and Mary were sat waiting. The atmosphere was tense but there was a defeated air to them Michael thought as he cautiously strode in.

"Thank you for seeing me" he said graciously, standing arm in arm with Edith.

Robert considered him for a few moments before choosing to speak.

"You have wronged my daughter and my family and for that I can't give you my approval. But I am not so foolish not to recognise that you aren't a fully-fledged rogue. It reflects well on you that you wish to do right by Edith in her current situation. Will you promise to stand by her?"

"I will" Michael said unhesitatingly "I'll do all in power to keep her happy and to support her and our child. Lady Edith knows this already" he added smiling at her.

"Then I see no good in Edith staying here alone in her condition. If she wants to go with you I can't see how it will make the situation worse than it already is."

Edith glowed. Although he was far from wishing them well she couldn't help but consider this a small victory. He had admitted that Michael was doing the honourable thing!

Mary and Cora were the only ones to wave them off at the door as they drove away that night and Edith smiled modestly as she waved through the back window of the taxi as it rumbled down the drive way. She was now truly going to begin her life. A life of happiness and love and fulfilment. There was only one thing she had left to do.

"Michael" she said turning to him.

"There's something I need to do before we catch the train. I hope you'll understand but I it's only right. I must see Sir Anthony."


	12. Chapter 12

Michael thought it best to wait in the motor while Edith called on Sir Anthony.

Since he had heard about her flight and swift return to Downton Anthony had been expecting to see her at Locksley. Actually hoping might have been more truthful if Anthony were to be truly honest with himself.

"Lady Edith, what a pleasure" Anthony said nervously doing his best to keep his face cool and friendly without betraying how wretched he had made himself.

"I'm sorry to intrude on you like this" Edith said as she walked into his sitting room. She was nervous. She had wondered how she would feel if she saw him again. Would anger and resentment overtake her or would the love she previously felt for him resurface? She didn't know what to think of him anymore which was why she rarely allowed herself to. But after hearing of his selfless efforts to help her she felt she was obliged to see him and thank him no matter how awkward or painful it might be.

"Not at all, please take a seat" Anthony said as he waved her to sit.

"I felt I must come to thank you personally for your efforts to help me. I understand you must be shocked and disappointed by my actions, you're certainly not the only one to hold such opinions but I'd like to ask if I may that if it's possible you don't let this lower me too much in your estimations."

Anthony was touched that she still cared what he thought of her.

"After I have treated you I have no right to judge" he said hoarsely. There he had mentioned it. He had admitted his shame just as she had admitted hers. They might have been equal at that point but Anthony would disagree, to him this was all his fault. _He_ had set her on this road to ruin.

It would have been the polite thing for Edith to disagree with him then but she found she couldn't. They were both such flawed people she realised sadly and it made her even sadder to behold him before her now as well. She had once put a sparkle in his eye but there was no trace of any sparkle or any real happiness there anymore. She wondered how he had been living the past year, whether he had socialised at all or had occasion to laugh and be jolly. She had done this to him, indirectly of course but she started to feel a touch guilty at haranguing him into marriage. Maybe she should have listened to his protestations instead of swatting them aside.

"Anthony I have moved on just as you insisted I do. I do hope therefore you can forgive yourself. I can't bear to think of you holed up here torturing yourself on my account. Will you make peace with yourself? You needn't make peace with me." Edith said kindly.

Anthony shook his head wearily. He had indeed been shocked by Edith's predicament but then he reasoned that Edith did belong to a whole other generation than him and perhaps it was best they had never made it the other way down the alter when she was obviously so much more modern than he could handle!

"You are being very gracious. I can only sincerely hope you will not live to regret what you are undertaking."

"Perhaps I will but we both know I was never one to think on the future too much" Edith said with a little more warmth.

Anthony drew a half smile at that acknowledgement.

"I've spoken to my lawyer and he has been researching and drawing up a bill for me to propose" Anthony began, thinking that Edith might like to hear of his progress.

"It should be ready in a couple of months and then from there if it's successful it should take on a life on its own. Patience will be key here I'm afraid. But of course a long courtship need not be a bad thing eh?" Anthony babbled. Edith hadn't yet mentioned this Gregson fellow and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear about him. In his mind he was a selfish blaggard so he wasn't overly keen to hear Edith give evidence to the contrary when it suited Anthony to dislike him.

Edith looked at her feet. His talk of patience and timings was no longer of much importance.

"Thank you so much for your efforts. Papa should also be in touch to offer his services I expect" Edith said gingerly.

"Oh splendid" Anthony said not managing to sound as enthusiastic as he had hoped. "What's brought about this change of heart?" he asked genially.

"I think it's because he has little choice you see if I am not to be a pariah forever."

Anthony looked confused.

"It should have to do with the fact that Michael and I are expecting a child." Edith said coyly "so while time might no longer be of the essence, the opportunity to get married eventually will certainly do some good."

Anthony felt his heart skip a beat. He felt pained, injured that his efforts would come to nothing. There was no avoiding a scandal now. He looked at Edith desperately and wondered how the careful modest young women he used to know had got everything so wrong. He concluded for the second time that conversation that he was to blame.

"Oh god. I blame myself Edith. What will you do?"

"I've already told you not to blame yourself. Anything I have done has been done out of my self-interest and desires. I can take responsibility for my decisions and I do not despair" Edith retaliated.

"Despite everyone being ready to think the worst of Michael I know him to be an honourable man to whom the fates have dealt a dreadful hand. Now I come to think of it a little like myself perhaps. We make a fine team and he waits outside now to take me home. To what will be out home."

Edith wanted to justify her choice as much as possible to the man before her. His cool composure and lack of the bombastic disapproval shown by her father made her eager for his approval. She told Anthony of the cheque, of his will and of his joy at becoming a father. Michael was going to be a good husband to her in all but the paperwork. She wanted Anthony to see this so he could make peace with himself for making the right decision in letting her go and not regarding himself as the reason her name would be in tatters.

Anthony was struggling with this. He had never heard of such a thing. At least he reasoned to himself this story did not have any of the hallmarks of the usual type of scandal. But it would still cause a scandal he thought. There was no doubt about that, how could there not be when it involved an Earl's daughter!

"I can only hope he will remain as good as his word" Anthony said after some moments in silence. "I wish you every happiness" he then managed, the words seem to be wrenched from him and his eyes shone with a watery sheen.

"Oh Anthony" exclaimed Edith and without thinking it through she crossed the room to embrace him in a chaste hug. "Thank you" she whispered.

Edith returned to the motor relieved. She felt like a burden had been lifted from her and she curled up next to Michael feeling a lot more contented.

"Now I am truly ready to be yours and face the storm with you" she said to Michael "I've cast off my demons."

The next few months passed blissfully for the happy couple. Michael walked with a new swagger in his step and he couldn't be more attentive to Edith. Mrs Jenkins had seen to it that Edith felt at home and settled in as well as she could keeping her busy with all the tasks of overseeing the housekeeping and bringing back the life to the house which had lain largely disused and drab for years.

Edith and Michael had even entertained on a small scale. Edith was delighted to host and attend dinner parties of some of Michael's closest friends, mostly journalists, who were not only of very liberal and accepting mind-sets but also had the most interesting conversations. Edith came alive during these dinner time debates where her opinions were encouraged and well received rather than seen as an embarrassment as they were at Downton whenever she spoke up on a matter.

At five months pregnant Edith's mid-section was undeniably apparent and she grew a little more nervous at leaving the house. At first Michael's friends had been taken aback by how quickly their relationship had developed but it hadn't taken them long to offer their congratulations. It was just that it seemed to Edith these days more often that she would catch unfriendly glances in the street. Michael would soothe her and say they were imagined. After all this was London where no one knew anyone else's business.

Well that is normally the case but not so in newspaper circles. One letter in the morning post made Edith go cold.

Enclosed in the envelope was a photograph of her leaving the house, her stomach prominent and the letter read:

_Dear Lady Edith Crawley,_

_My sources have informed me that you are currently living with Mr Michael Gregson, married editor of The Sketch. I note you remain unmarried and as this picture would suggest, you are to be congratulated. _

_Please accept my invitation for an interview concerning my paper' s forthcoming publication of your happy news. I await your response._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Sir Richard Carlisle _


	13. Chapter 13

Edith's heart was hammering as she put down Sir Richard's letter. She felt sick. She stood up and went to peer out of the window now horribly aware that she had been spied upon, perhaps even is still being spied upon. So this is the underbelly of journalism Edith thought to herself. Although no blackmail was explicit in the letter as Sir Richard would be too clever to put it in writing it was certainly implicit.

Edith sat back down and nervously crumpled up the envelope in her hands as she thought the matter through. She could go straight away to see him and implore him not to print the story, perhaps she could play on his love for Mary as her trump hand. But no that was an idle thought; he certainly wasn't the type to let sentiment get in the way of a good story and definitely not any sentiment he would have for a fiancé who passed him over.

Edith was getting steadily more nervous the more she thought on it. Sir Richard could be very dangerous for her. He had no discernible compassion nor was he a man to be easily persuaded. Maybe it would be best to wait for Michael and the two of them could face him together. Michael might even have something on him or some other juicy story he might be able to trade.

No this was silly. The story of his ex-fiance's sister, an Earl's daughter living with and pregnant by a married man would be the jackpot for Sir Richard. There would be no chance in persuading him to shelve such a story when it would offer him such sweet revenge and a certain spike in circulation.

The large grandfather clock in the corner of the breakfast room chimed the hour in its booming fashion and startled Edith out of her reverie. Its bold noise brought her to her senses and to action. She would see Sir Richard and immediately. It would be necessary for her to use all her knowledge of him and what he was like to her sister as potential weapons against him and she resolved it could be the only way to soften the blow of scandal, not just for herself but for her family.

Edith dressed carefully. She did not want to draw further attention to her stomach, especially when she was to enter the lion's den. She chose her loosest fitting dress and kept to soft neutral colours; anything to blend into the background as much as she could. She was going to be invisible.

The same morning she stepped out of the taxi outside Sir Richard's offices and hitched a determined and confident expression on her face. How dare this one man threaten her with ruin she decided, she was going to give him hell.

Sir Richard was reading his own papers which were sprawled over his vast oak desk. He was analysing and comparing them in fine detail as was his meticulous manner. He was satisfied, his journalists had done well and circulation was steady. But sales were going to go through the roof once he published his own exclusive he smirked to himself as he leant back in his chair to savour the thought. As if on cue his assistant then softly knocked on his door and entered with some welcome news.

"Lady Edith Crawley to see you Sir Richard" he said.

Sir Richard smiled widely. He had been expecting him to say that.

"Very good, I'll see her right away, show her in" he said standing up as Edith cautiously entered the room with her eyes narrowed and determined.

Sir Richard noted her hostile look and smirked inwardly. He wasn't however too sure what to expect from her. Truth be told during his visits to Downton he had never paid her much attention and considered her to be little more than a piece of the furniture. It would be interesting to duel now, especially in light of what he knew about her now. He had been most interested to learn of her column in The Sketch, he even read it and regarded it to be quite well written. He almost felt like he had missed an opportunity himself, these days women readers held a great deal more sway and it was important to consider their viewpoints as well. But then Mr Gregson had always been canny about these trends.

"Lady Edith" he started genially "I'm very glad you accepted my invitation and what a pleasure it is to meet again."

"Well I didn't have much choice reading between the lines of your letter." Edith said icily deciding to open hostilities early. Having seen him looking so smug and self-satisfied to see her she couldn't bear to remain civil to such a snake.

Richard's smile fell away and his features set themselves into his hardened business look. He was impressed at her lack of show and was now very intrigued by what she was going to say for herself.

"In my line Lady Edith one needs to be sure of an exclusive. I had to get there first."

"How long have you been spying on me?" Edith accused flatly.

"Come now Edith, you yourself are a journalist now. Investigation is at the bedrock of the profession and you certainly can't be naïve enough to think your behaviour would not be of interest to the public. This is the nature of journalism; to expose things."

"The Sketch is above petty gossip." Edith replied unabashed. "It prints articles on subjects which matter."

"Oh an underlying message can be applied to any story Edith. In your case for example I could write it from the angle of the on-going moral decay of this country and how one must be extra vigilant against slipping values. That I daresay matters to people."

Edith glared at him "no, that may be how you try and dress it up and justify it but it is just a cynical attempt to make money at someone else's expense."

Richard tilted up his chin at the rebuke and decided to change tact.

"And what if it is? You cannot expect to be given a column by virtue of your name and then be surprised when people will be interested in this name and want to know all your dirty secrets should they ever be exposed. With privilege comes responsibility and from what I hear you have not been very responsible of late."

The two sat and glared at each other. Edith was rankled by what he had just said. It's true she had always expected to be exposed and face a scandal, after all she had very consciously chosen the path down which she now walked. But it was galling that she would face this scandal not through the self-righteous whispers of men and women of society but from a grasping money grabbing journalist wishing to profit from her misery. She told him as much.

Carlisle smiled.

"That is the nature of the beast Lady Edith. We live in the age of the newspaper as I'm sure you have noticed."

"And this has nothing to do with a vendetta against my family" retorted Lady Edith eyebrow cocked.

He looked amused at that.

"Not entirely. But I won't admit that I didn't double take when I heard your name mixed up in this."

"Why now? Mary tells me you know all about her scandal and yet nothing has been leaked all this time? You obviously still care for her. She won't thank you for dragging the Crawley name through the mud in the national press."

Richard's mouth hovered open for a few minutes. He was considering how best to phrase his next bombshell.

"That's a good question Lady Edith" he started pleasantly.

"You see I have held a trump card over Lady Mary for some time now. I find it incredibly useful. I didn't immediately publish it because I wanted to see what she would do next. I also felt the time importune. In this line of work it serves one well to be a good judge of time. My thinking was to hold on to it until she became Countess of Grantham. It would generate a much bigger headline; _Countess's Sordid Youth _that sort of thing. A countess guarantees a bigger headline and more public interest than a lady."

"How very calculating" Edith filled in.

"Oh I am. I take that as a complement."

"I thought you might" Edith muttered.

Richard smiled amused and continued "But now in light of tragic events I find myself with this old story rattling around my drawer once again ready to be aired and then lo and behold your story presented itself! So here I am Lady Edith with two exclusives which will utterly ruin the Crawley family and I find I can only use one. To print both would drown one out other the other and risk the impact being lost. So considering Mary's indiscretion happened so long ago and that your indiscretion is currently apparent for all to see I have chosen yours."

"The obvious choice I see" Edith said tiredly.

"And to give the story even more punch I would like an interview. I want the story from your mouth."

Edith stiffened. How did he honestly believe she would agree to this and surrender herself to him?

"That's out of the question. I will make no comment. I don't need to explain myself and least of all to you, and I insist everything said in this office is strictly off the record."

Richard threaded his hands together and leant back in his chair in a very self-satisfied style.

"If you don't I will print Mary's story as well. Granted not just yet, I'll keep it under wraps for a few months after your shame has been made known. It will be the coup de grace to your beleaguered family I'm sure. Do you want to be responsible for utterly destroying your family's place in society? Families like yours are all about the name, once that is gone there is no prestige left."

There it was. There was the blackmail he had been planning all along. He was despicable.

"I didn't realise blackmail was such an important part of journalism Sir Richard. I'm glad I never read your papers if this is how you collect your stories." Edith said looking at him as if he were a louse.

"We can't all pick and choose our morals Lady Edith" Richard replied silkily.

Edith was in a quandary, there was no way she would give Richard her words to twist and manipulate. He could do untold damage with an interview he would be free to edit as he wished. But she owed Mary so much for her support over the past months. She owed her loyalty and she was determined to protect her sister, especially when she had been through so much.

"You're forgetting something" Edith said with a quiet confidence.

"I am?" Richard replied doubtfully.

"You're forgetting that I am also a journalist and that Mr Gregson is at perfect liberty to print what he sees fit. I cannot prevent you from printing a story about me but if I see the merest allusion to a story about my sister from some years ago I will have printed an article which will make a fool of you."

Richard frowned. He was unused to others getting in the way of his plans. What was Edith getting at? What could she say to discredit him?

"I will tell the whole story of how you emotionally blackmailed my sister to marry you lest you expose the scandal and how despite your best efforts you were always second best to her."

Richard had now coloured. He was outraged.

"I could go on about how you are obsessed by power and having it over other people and how you have a grudge against people born with privilege and how you asked Mary's maid to spy on her. I'm sure I could get even more unsavoury tidbits about you from Mary if I needed to. Need I say more?" she finished defiantly.

Richard was appalled. Never in all his years of journalism had he been outmanoeuvred like that and by a woman! He quickly processed what her counter threat could mean for him and he concluded that she did indeed have a degree of power over him. It would be only natural for the public to want to know about his engagement to this wanton scandalous woman and he could easily be drawn into this mire.

Richard spoke through gritted teeth "I see you now are no longer above such journalism. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at how adept you are at bending your morals to suit."

Edith was past caring what he said now. She could see that she had injured him with that last attack and that Mary should be safe.

"I think I've said all I came to now Sir Richard. Good day." She said coolly and breezed out of his office knowing full well that she would pay for her cheek soon. As long as it was just her that would.


	14. Chapter 14

Edith was restless the rest of the afternoon as she waited for Michael to return home from work. She couldn't help think that her visit might have made the situation worse and pushed Sir Richard's hand even more. She needed comforting as she couldn't shake off the cloud of dread which had now settled over her. It was unsettling to know one had an enemy, and a powerful one at that.

Michael came home to find Edith in the parlour nervously pacing.

"Anything the matter dear? He asked.

Edith looked at him and he saw worry in her eyes. She simply approached him and wrapped her arms around him before she could muster the strength to tell him about her morning.

"I can't say I've ever cared for the man" Michael muttered brusquely once Edith was finished.

"But I had always put that down to him being my professional rival. I'm sure your counter threat has unnerved him though" he said in a satisfied tone.

"You're not angry that I went without you then?" Edith asked in a small voice.

Michael pulled back a little to look her in the face and smiled warmly.

"I'm hardly your keeper Edith; of course I'm not angry. I'm sure if I had received such a letter I would also have been itching to have it out with my antagonist."

Edith pecked him on the lips and the two went to sit down now that Edith had calmed a little.

"Perhaps you should stay indoors for a few days until this calms down?" Michael ventured.

"I can quite imagine that once Sir Richard runs the story there will be journalists and photographers lying wait outside for some time and I don't want you to have to run that gauntlet" he added gently.

The evening passed without much further mention of the scandal which was about to engulf them. Between them passed the unspoken understanding that this would be their last evening to enjoy before their life got a lot more difficult. Michael suggested they dine out and Edith marvelled at his cavalier attitude. They dined, they laughed, they talked of the future and their plans for their little one. An outsider observing them and their behaviour would never have mistaken them for anything as illicit as what they were, they appeared the perfect married couple.

The next morning dawned and Michael left with a much longer and passionate kiss than normal

"Courage my love" he smiled tenderly before closing the door behind him.

The rest of the morning dragged dreadfully as Edith waited for the morning papers to arrive and to confirm her doom. Mrs Jenkins had noticed her unusual restlessness and decided to ask if she was quite alright fearing for the baby.

Edith hitched an unconvincing look or carefreeness on her face and replied "oh yes quite alright thank you" but Mrs Jenkins didn't look satisfied. Edith crumbled and confided in the housekeeper who already knew the worst of her story yet mysteriously didn't judge her the basics of what was worrying her.

"Ah I see" Mrs Jenkins said "In these circumstances I think the best course of action is to stand tall and brave our troubles as best we can. Lurking away will only make things worse and your enemies stronger" she said with surprising wisdom.

The papers arrived soon after and there was no mistaking the photograph on the front page of Sir Richard's tabloid. Above the photograph of a pregnant Lady Edith Crawley ran the headline

_Earl's Journalist Daughter Pregnant by Married Man_

The article underneath was littered with words like "immorality", "wanton", "sordid" and "mistress". Sir Richard has certainly not spared her in his character assassination. Over the next few hours men started to appear on the street outside armed with notebooks and cameras and Edith started to feel under siege. It was rather frightening to be sought by so many strangers, all for information for which they sought to crucify her.

She telephoned Downton hoping to find a friendly voice to reassure her but was met with Carson's disapproving voice.

"I'm sorry my lady but Lady Mary is not at home she left this morning with his Lordship."

"Perhaps I could speak with her Ladyship in that case?"

Carson grudgingly agreed to fetch her.

Cora was not too surprised to hear that Edith was on the telephone for her. She had almost knocked over her breakfast tray that morning as she consulted the morning papers and she hadn't cared at all for the mischievous look in O'Brian's eye who she could tell was enjoying the scandal very much.

Cora's voice began with a hard edge to it as she answered the call but after hearing her daughter's voice for the first time in several months her resolve to be stern crumbled.

"I'm so sorry for involving you in this, I hadn't known that Sir Richard would be so determined to ruin the whole family as well as me" Edith whimpered.

"Would that have stopped you?" Cora asked seriously.

"I suppose not" Edith answered dutifully "Where have Mary and Papa gone?"

"After reading the paper this morning your father decided there was no time to lose with the legal proceedings and has headed down to see Murray to potentially speed things up a little. Murray and Sir Anthony's team have been drawing up a legal challenge. As far as I can tell it should be ready for presentation in the House soon. I asked Mary to stay but she insisted that she go as well to lend a hand." Cora added a little annoyed.

Edith warmed. Despite the on-going disapproval from her parents it was still rather wonderful how her family were grouping around her to help even if they had decided not to voluntarily share this fact with her.

"I'm touched. Perhaps you could also travel down and we could all dine together? I'm sure Michael would be thrilled to welcome you." Edith asked optimistically.

Cora half smiled at Edith's audacious plan "Edith, really you should know that is out of the question. Your father and Mary will be staying at Rosamund's and I don't believe they are planning on making any social calls. Least of all to a house of scandal."

Edith was silent.

Recognising that she had deflated Edith Cora decided to pose a question she had been longing to for some time now

"But tell me how you are getting on? Are you comfortable? Have you seen a doctor?"

Edith smiled at her mother's caring tone, so she did care about her child!

The rest of the evening was a lot more tolerable for Edith now that she had spoken to her mother and had been reassured that her parent's love for her hadn't entirely evaporated. It did still smart that her father and sister were so close to her but would not visit but she reckoned that she deserved as much and that it was important not to drag them into her scandal when reporters still lied in wait outside. This disquiet however was soothed by the return of Michael and his amorous attentiveness to her that night.

"If we are to be punished for our wicked lifestyle then we ought to really deserve it" he reasoned as he pulled her into bed.

The next day brought Edith more attention. Several different newspapers had taken up the story and there were a number of follow up articles and letters from the public filling the comments pages all registering their shock and disgust. Edith read these sadly. She almost felt more sorry for the people who wrote these comments than for herself. Had these people ever experienced love she thought?

While she obsessively pored over the papers there was a commotion outside and Edith carefully sidled to the window to observe the situation, careful not be become visible to the cameras.

An elegant young woman was marching through the throng and up the stairs to the main door. Edith's heart leapt as she saw it was none other than Mary! Mrs Jenkins let Mary in and showed her through to the sitting room where Edith was waiting and Edith bounded to hug her sister.

"Golly pregnancy must really have gone to your head!" Mary exclaimed sarcastically.

Edith simply smiled and sat down.

"I'm just glad to see family. Am I out of exile?"

"Hardly" Mary scoffed "Papa is still furious about the whole thing and especially since yesterday. He was being a bore last night about the old guard at his club not staying to chat to him now. But I dare say I'm a calming presence for him since I am now the respectable sister."

"Still, thank you for coming to see me. You didn't have to and I fear the wolf pack outside might decide to mention you in their stories now they have seen you visit me."

Mary looked quite unconcerned, instead she was looking at Edith's stomach.

"You're getting quite round now" is all she said.

Edith touched her stomach gently and looked fondly at her sister.

Mary continued "have you decided? Will the child be a Crawley or a Gregson?"

"A Gregson certainly" Edith returned "I practically am Mrs Gregson so I don't see why our child should be denied my rightful name."

Mary nodded "I'm sure your little Gregson will become fast friends with Sybbie and my Andrew."

Edith beamed.

Mary stayed for tea and the two had a pleasant afternoon discussing this and that. It occurred independently to both of them that they preferred the other after a short spell apart. It gave them the space to no longer tread on the other's toes and give them the time to appreciate the other. After a while Mary decided to change the course of the conversation to the business end of her visit.

"So I expect you'd be interested to hear how your dedicated legal team has been getting on?" she asked.

Edith had indeed been wondering but she hadn't wanted to ruin this pleasant afternoon with her sister so felt it best that Mary bring the matter up first. It seemed that Mary was getting very involved in the process herself and was the main driving force behind it. Although immensely grateful Edith couldn't help but wonder if it was a way for her to keep busy and cope with her grief. After all it hadn't yet been a year. But Edith knew Mary too well to mention this to her when she held great pride in being able to control her emotions, and she did it so well Edith thought admiringly.

"Well yes, if you don't mind. I am rather out the loop."

Mary explained that the plan had been for Sir Anthony to propose the amendment as he couldn't be as easily traced to Edith but they had decided against that in light of the papers breaking the story. It wouldn't be hard for journalists to trace the link between them now they were alert to the matter and then there would be another story and great embarrassment for Sir Anthony. Therefore the great Earl of Grantham would propose the bill and fall on his sword for his daughter.

"After all the whole family is already implicated so it's not too much of a wrench for Papa" Mary said.

Edith closed her eyes. She was feeling a lot of emotions. Pride, shame, gratefulness, fear and hope.

"I'll write to Papa to thank him if he will not see me. Do you think it'll work in light of what the papers are saying about me?"

"That's where you come in" Mary said calculatingly. At Edith's questioning eyebrow she continued

"For this to work, to get the law changed you are going to need public support. The Prime Minister nor the King will consent to any new law which benefits someone so out of favour with the public. You will need to win them round."

"You mean I tell my story? Admit my shame and throw myself at the public's mercy?" Edith asked incredulously amazed at Mary's media awareness.

"That's exactly what I mean" she said casually reaching for a slice of cake.


	15. Chapter 15

Mary was right. Michael agreed with her as well and he was a newspaper man who knew about these things. They discussed it that night in bed as she lay snug under his arm.

"You are a talented writer, just write your perspective of why you have acted as you have to get people to understand. Once people understand something they are much less likely to judge and if they do their views will be softened. But they've got to care about you" he added.

"Oh yes? And why would they do that? I'm a reason for people to feel self-righteous about themselves." Edith replied.

"For the moment. But people will tire of this angle. They will want to hear something new and when they hear what you have to say they will be under your spell" Michael said confidently leaning down to find her face and kiss her.

Edith didn't need any more convincing. The next day she sat down in the study to commence work on the article which she hoped would be her salvation.

_I Lady Edith Crawley am guilty of living in sin with a married man. It is a crime which I have not committed lightly but I cannot regret these actions which have brought me such sincere happiness._

_I would like to point out one detail of this story that hasn't been reported on by the press. It is that Mr Gregson is unable to divorce his wife who is registered as mentally insane and so unable to legally consent to divorce. She has no hope of recovery and continues to live as a shell of her former self. Mr Gregson is effectively bound to a stranger for the rest of his life. _

_I would like to make it clear that it is our fervent desire to marry but since this is not an option we have decided to live as man and wife regardless. I do not consider myself to be his mistress as our love is genuine and honourable and no one is being deceived. I have not acted as one might expect a lady of my birth to do but I have seen too much tragedy and heartbreak in my life to excuse not choosing happiness when it is there to be taken._

_This is my explanation, my declaration of love and dedication to the man I know as my husband._

_Lady Edith Crawley. _

Edith set her pen down and reread her statement. She could have tweaked and rewritten it several times over but she decided it would be best to submit her feelings in their purest first draft. It was short she realised, one could certainly not call it an article but she found she could not go into detail about Sir Anthony, about Sybil, about Matthew. The public simply didn't have a right to know about them. Yes she decided, she would leave it as a statement, a piece not asking for sympathy or forgiveness but merely stating fact and allowing the reader to make their own informed decision.

Michael was also having a trying time, not that he allowed the circus around him to upset him. His days recently would begin with a scrum outside his front door as he battled his way through sneering reporters. A couple he even recognised as freelancers who sometimes wrote _for The Sketch_! He would then be whispered about constantly in the office, the secretaries would giggle as he passed, the old clerks looked at him scandalised reminding him a little of Carson's customary look when receiving him and the rest seemed to tiptoe around him utterly stumped by how to react and what to say. Today however one of the young journalists Michael was quite fond of entered his office for a word. He was a sharp young man always eager for a story and sometimes a little tenacious in his manner. He began

"Good day Mr Gregson. Please excuse me if I'm stepping out of line but I'd like to ask whether we are going to run anything on the story?

It was only too apparent which story he could mean. Michael was a little taken aback at the young man's directness. But it was this directness which made him such a good journalist he thought so he could hardly berate him for it.

"As a matter of fact Robinson Lady Edith is indeed writing a small piece, her side of the story, that sort of thing" Michael answered rather awkwardly. It was most odd to be discussing this most private matter in the context of business.

Robinson's face brightened.

"Oh that's a relief Mr Gregson if you don't mind me saying so. I think our silence might be quite damaging for the paper. The people are crying out for us to say something."

"I don't care tuppence for the paper on this matter" Michael answered shortly. He regretted his tone immediately when he realised that wasn't very professional of him and the chap was only trying to do his job well.

"How about this.." Michael continued, "Lady Edith's article will be printed tomorrow and you can follow it up with a well-judged article about some legal proceedings in the House of Lords. I will insist however that I read it before it goes to press."

The young man looked a little confused at this apparent change in subject.

"I suggest you head over to Westminster this afternoon. I believe some people of note will be discussing divorce laws." Michael filled in casually before dismissing him.

That afternoon there were indeed games afoot in Westminster. The Earl of Grantham was present in the House which was an unusual sight and this was remarked by many a seasoned peer who sat on the green benches and surveyed the Earl. It was most irregular to see him in public at such a time, whatever did he intend to do today?

Robert was uncomfortable. He had not been in the House of Lords for at least 10 years and then it was to lend his support to his Cousin Shrimpie by voting in favour of a most uninteresting piece of legislation on agriculture. He suddenly envied Sir Anthony now that he was off the hook from the plans of his devious daughters. He thought to himself that he was doing this for Mary, he found these days he couldn't deny her anything. Not after losing Matthew, not after ensuring the succession of Downton. But if he were to look a little deeper he might have found a love for Edith lurking which he wanted to deny after being betrayed by her. He didn't want to understand her motives he just knew that he wanted her to be married.

As the time came for Robert to stand and to declare his proposal the assembled lords could not help but murmur to themselves and look expectantly at the father of the fallen woman they had all read about. Robert set his face into a mask of sternness and authority and began to read the declaration Murray had prepared. It was a well-researched and well-reasoned proposal and on any other day it most definitely would not have been drowned out as it was by the jeering of Robert's peers.

As he finished Robert held himself up at his full height and regarded the hostile and incredulous faces aimed at him. This has gone very badly he thought.


	16. Chapter 16

The day Edith's statement and Robinson's carefully edited piece about the Earl of Grantham's proposal in the House of Lords were published by _The Sketch_ Sir Richard's papers had been caught a little off guard.

Carlisle had been unaware of the drama about to unfold at Westminster and he only heard of it that evening so could only piece together a small article about it based on a few facts. He hadn't enough details to run it on the front page but that was no matter he thought, one more day should bring him even more artillery to fire at the Crawleys! He was most amused at their little ill-judged plan.

However, as the morning dawned and Carlisle received his customary copy of _The Sketch_ he stopped in his tracks. Here was the statement from Edith which he would have so readily printed and a compassionately written account of the events at Westminster. These blasted liberals! Richard thought sourly and hoped dearly that Edith and Gregson hadn't done enough to be able to tap into the public's sentimental side.

Edith's statement proved to be a sensation. Never before had a lady of society been so candid and spoken so honestly directly to the public and they were amazed that she was writing to them, addressing them and involving them. To the romance starved kitchen and house maids of the land Edith's confession was thrilling, to the labourers and tradesman it was gratifying that she had been brought down a peg or two and to the middle classes it was rather entertaining. The article about the House of Lords was cunningly inserted two pages behind Edith's piece and served as an aperitif for the readers to digest while their head was still swimming with notions of romance and unjustness. This carefully blended cocktail of spin and emotional writing provoked an astonishing reaction. People started to write letters to _The Sketch_.

By the following day The Sketch's post room was overwhelmed by well-wishing letters from readers which voiced their support for the couple and for a change in the law. Both Michael and Edith were amazed at the public's appetite for a love story and Edith was overjoyed to oversee the opening of these letters and arranged for the best to be printed _in The Sketch_'s letters page.

Michael had suggested Edith sift through the letters and he walked her into the office arm in arm for the first time. The couple walked in gingerly and were relieved that most of the faces pointed at them were warm and accepting. A few faces even looked very excited Edith noted as she spied a gaggle of secretaries peering at her. It was very novel to be the centre of attention Edith thought.

Independent newspapers also succumbed to the growing pubic goodwill towards Edith and Michael and they decided to run stories in favour of Lord Grantham's divorce law amendment. It was becoming a popular bandwagon and Robinson at The Sketch pressed the matter further by encouraging Gregson to allow a photograph of him and Edith to be printed.

"The public want a picture of the golden couple" he said rather clumsily. He was not big on tact.

As Michael frowned at his reporter's cheek Robinson ploughed on

"everyone is peddling the story of the tragic lovers but what will set us apart is that we can further this. Just one picture, like a wedding photograph you could say."

"Would that not be evidence of us descending to the level of a tabloid?" Michael asked seriously.

"They do say the best thing is to fight fire with fire" Robinson answered, but seeing the unimpressed look on his boss's face he added

"but we could come from a different angle again of course. We could print a photo and have a small caption underneath, something along the lines of _Mr Gregson and Lady Edith Crawley would like to give their sincere thanks to the public for their support, _that'll have them eating out of your hands!" Robinson exclaimed excitedly.

Michael thought this over. Despite the idea of flaunting himself in his paper being quite embarrassing to him Robinson did speak sense blast him! He then thought on what he said about a wedding photograph, would Edith want such a photo?

Edith it turned out was charmed by the idea. She reasoned after all that photos of famous married couples were always printed in newspapers so why should they be any different. She reasoned to Michael that it would be a further way of validating themselves to the public and the lawmakers.

"When they see how we look together how could they disapprove?" she said smiling sweetly before kissing him affectionately.

The photo was taken in Michael and Edith's garden beside a rose bush. Edith wore a wide brimmed hat with a light pink ribbon and a loose creamy coloured dress with lace panels. She stood arm in arm with Michael and they stood comfortably and close. Edith's head was subtly angled towards Michael's shoulder and he stood tall and proud with a genial expression. It was a perfect picture of love and closeness. There was nothing at all seedy or improper about it and the soft spring light which filled the frame gave the couple an almost angelic glow. It was a masterstroke of a photograph.

After the photo's publication the public's interest and excitement in the story reached fever pitch. People were writing to their local MP, questions were even raised in the House of Commons and much to the Earl of Grantham's amazement his proposal was being scrutinised and being pushed along by several hands not his own. The country had lost its senses and had fallen in love with the irresistible story of the Earl's daughter in love with a man with a terrible burden.

Michael and Edith had taken to leaving the house more often and whenever they were recognised they were greeted with kind words and star struck expressions. Some restaurants remained wary of them but they soon learned they were welcome and where they would be ill-advised to patronise.

At eight months pregnant it got to the point that Edith had got past caring too much about the legal proceedings. The proceedings were going well and Mary had confidently told her sister to expect the amendment to be passed within a month as it was becoming a foregone conclusion that they had now won this battle. It was the support of her family that now preoccupied Edith especially with the baby which was constantly fidgeting in her stomach.

Neither her mother nor father had been to visit her and she had received no invitation to visit Downton. Mary had also insinuated that Rosamund would be unwilling to receive her at her house. Despite these hurtful snubs Edith tried to reason with herself that Sybil had not been visited by her parents and an invitation to Downton was only sent because of Mary's wedding. But amidst her volatile emotional state due to her pregnancy the niggling thoughts that she was the least loved sister would surface occasionally and depress her immensely. It was strange to feel such joy at being with Michael, with his child, with the prospect of soon becoming his wife coupled with such dark thoughts and the bereavement of being separated from her family.

Although worried for Edith, Michael was over the moon. He was sure Edith's family would welcome her back once they were married which looked like it would be sooner than later and he was almost giddy with excitement at the thought of welcoming his, nay their first child into the world.

At Downton Mary was getting quite fed up with her mother's questions. They had started not long after the photo of Edith and Michael had been printed and these days were becoming more and more unrelenting. Finally she snapped.

"If you want to know how she is getting on it would be best to ask her yourself Mama!"

Cora looked sheepish as if she had been found out. It was getting harder for her to deny to herself that her disappointment in her daughter's actions had irreparably damaged her love for her middle child. It hadn't. After seeing the photograph of Edith looking so radiantly happy, with her round stomach and proud partner it was hard for Cora not to feel maternal.

As Edith's due date approached Cora marched resolutely into the library where Robert was busy with paperwork.

"Robert, I can't stand this any longer. Edith will be giving birth any day now I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't see her and something…" she trailed off with tears forming in her eyes.

Robert got up and soothed her.

"I'm going to London tonight, I've already telephoned Rosamund" she continued dabbing her eyes.

"Yes" Robert sighed "I thought you might say that."


	17. Chapter 17

Edith was now getting very uncomfortable. Her stomach felt gigantic, stairs had become a mission and she felt miserable at being confined in the house. Mrs Jenkins was kind as always and assisted her where she could and Edith tried to keep up the routines she had settled into since moving to London. She had started to write again and her articles were gradually being printed in _The Sketch_. These focused mainly on cases of social injustice as she found both she and the public now had a taste for exposing these stories and she felt duty bound to champion others without such a strong voice as hers.

She was sat at her writing desk one day not long before her due date and was so absorbed that she hadn't noticed the doorbell. Mrs Jenkins startled her as she interrupted her and said in an excited voice

"Lady Mary Crawley and The Countess of Grantham to see you miss."

Edith swivelled hastily in her chair not quite believing her ears. She had to believe her eyes however as the mother walked into the room with Mary following behind. Cora was wearing an indulgent expression as she caught sight of her heavily pregnant daughter and was pleased to see Edith's look of amazement and happiness to see her.

"Mama!" Edith exclaimed trying to raise herself up to greet her.

Cora instead rushed to Edith's side concerned for her daughter.

"No, don't get up my dear" she said anxiously as she saw Edith struggle and she leant down to take her arm reassuringly.

Edith was overwhelmed. The last time she had seen her mother all she could see was disappointment and disdain but now there was no mistaking the love in her eyes as she beheld her daughter for the first time in seven months.

Edith did move so she could sit next to Cora on the sofa with Mary opposite them and Mrs Jenkins brought the family tea before smiling to Edith and almost winking on her way out.

"Oh Mama, I'm so glad you've come. Is Papa still too horrified?" Edith asked fighting back treacherous tears which were threatening to escape down her face.

Cora took Edith's hands and smiled kindly.

"Not as much as before, but I don't think he's ready to admit that just yet. Just wait until he meets his youngest grandchild."

Edith's heart fluttered "so does this mean you've .." she began.

Her mother cut across her "Yes Edith, I can no longer find a reason that you should be cast out. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to accept your choice but might I say how proud I am at how you have coped with everything. Especially without the support of your family" she sniffed.

Edith could hardly believe her eyes or ears and the two women embraced, both expressing how sorry and thankful they both were in one gesture.

The afternoon was spent chatting about Edith's plans for the birth and news on how little Andrew was getting on at Downton.

"When you are married we will immediately invite you both to Downton" Cora said reassuringly.

"Until then it would send quite the wrong message to the servants and to the county. Your father is only bowing to his higher responsibilities you see in insisting on this. You understand surely?"

Edith nodded. It was no more than she deserved she accepted for her errant behaviour. She then looked at Mary with her humblest and most grateful smile. This was all because of Mary pulling the strings behind the scenes. It was because of Mary that the pieces were all falling into place and she thought ruefully how it shouldn't have brought two family tragedies to bring them together.

Late in the afternoon Michael arrived home and he was certainly astonished to receive his two houseguests. "Lady Grantham, Lady Mary" he exclaimed a little agitated. He couldn't fathom whether the Countess was here for war or peace.

"Good Afternoon Mr Gregson" Cora said pleasantly enough but there was no way of hiding her wariness of the man she had long detested out of principle. She thought back to the first time they had met at Duneagle and how pleasant he seemed. She was blissfully unaware then of his marital status and remembered that at the time she thought him admiringly well matched for Edith. Both bookish, both a little awkward and with a similar amiable character. When she was really being fair she allowed herself to remember her first assessment of him and not her later dismissal of him as an immoral predator determined to corrupt and ruin her vulnerable daughter.

Cora decided it was the former Gregson which now stood before her with a look about him eager to please. She therefore decided to play nice.

Michael sat down near Mary and made himself comfortable. He decided that if he was to be harangued in his own home he should at least be comfortable.

"Will you be staying for the birth Lady Grantham?" He asked making conversation.

"I intend to stay in London until then yes. That is if Edith won't mind?"

"Oh Mama of course I don't. I'd love nothing more" Edith gasped relieved.

Michael visibly relaxed at Cora's answer and decided the time was right to begin nurturing a relationship.

"That's wonderful Lady Grantham. We have so hoped our child would bring the family together. I know of course I am not technically family but that should change soon thanks largely to Lady Mary" he added nodding at Mary.

Mary smiled and for the first time she said "It's Mary Michael."

"When you are able to, where do you plan to marry?" asked Cora. She didn't truly doubt him but she wanted to test him.

"In London I presume unless you object Edith?" Michael asked turning to Edith.

The couple had not in fact discussed this much. They had scarcely dared hope that the legal proceedings would go so well and had been focussing on the arrival of the baby. Taken off guard Edith replied

"Oh yes, I think a small affair in London would probably suit us best" she said before colouring slightly as she realised she had unintentionally used the word "affair".

Cora looked beadily at both of them not sure what she had expected them to say. It saddened her that her daughter would not get a grand wedding at Downton Church wearing the Crawley Coronet but she couldn't deny a small discreet wedding was the most sensible option.

"Well.." Cora said at last "I do hope it will be soon, I can hardly bear the mischievous looks I catch in O'Brien's eyes these days and skirting the issue when we have dinners has become very trying!"

Cora smiled and at her admission of jest so did the others.

Michael asked if Cora and Mary would consider dining with them and they accepted. Edith felt as if she could burst with happiness that evening as her mother made polite conversation with Michael and the four dined as a family. Although their dining room was much more modest than Downton's she still felt proud of her home and her almost husband. She was the daughter who feared she would forever be the maiden aunt and now she sat as lady of the house entertaining her mother and sister whilst carrying her child. The mere trifle of being married didn't matter as much to her as it should have in light of these facts. Edith was content.

A week later Edith gave birth to her daughter Charlotte. Michael had telephoned Rosamund's house to call for Cora and Mary and the three of them sat anxiously in the sitting room whilst the doctor and nurse took care of Edith upstairs. The doctor had assured Cora that he saw no complications and was confident of a problem-free birth. After a few unbearable hours with Cora popping up to encourage and comfort her daughter every half hour the three nervous people were thrilled to hear the wails of an infant.

Michael went to her first with tears in his eyes as he beheld Edith cradling their baby daughter. Ever since his wife had fallen into madness he had given up on the thought of children and family and he was overcome by the scene before him scarcely believing it was real.

Edith was exhausted but looked up at Michael with a wobbly smile as she struggled not to start weeping with joy and emotion.

"Come and meet out daughter" she said reaching an arm out for him as Michael recovered his senses and managed to extricate himself from leaning helplessly against the open door and move over to his family. He moved to sit at the edge of the bed and tenderly kissed Edith's forehead before turning his attention to the infant wriggling in her mother's arms.

"Our daughter" he repeated hoarsely as he wrapped his arm around Edith and gazed down at his child. Both Edith and Michael had small salty tears beading down their faces as they leant in to rest their foreheads and noses together, eyes shut wishing the moment to last forever.

There was a soft knock on the door after a while and Cora gingerly walked in her face screaming with delight at her healthy granddaughter asleep on her mother's lap.

"Edith, Michael, I hope you don't mind but you have another visitor. I telephoned him before we left Rosamund's."

As Cora moved aside Edith beheld her shell-shocked looking father.


	18. Chapter 18

Michael stood to attention at the sight of the Earl but couldn't manage to remove the quiver in his voice as he greeted him. He was too caught up in emotion to care much.

"Mr Gregson" Robert said nodding cordially. He didn't attempt to remove his look of suspicion and general wariness at this unusual man who had led his daughter to ruin but had not abandoned her.

There was time however to discuss these matters later. He had come to see Edith and his newest grandchild. Robert looked past Michael to his daughter whose face was a picture of apprehension and vulnerability. Edith's innocent face instantly weakened his resolve to remain stern and aloof as he could and he melted into a soft smile.

"Edith dear, you must be so very weary, excuse me for barging in …"

"Nonsense Papa" she interrupted her voice shaking. She saw the awkwardness he was feeling and knew she would be foolish to expect an apology or declaration of love from him but she could see what it had cost him to enter the home of Michael and was immensely grateful and relieved he had wanted to come.

"Come and meet our little Charlotte" she said beckoning her father to come see his grandchild.

"Charlotte?" Cooed Cora from the doorway still. "How lovely."

Michael smiled and turned to Cora "Named after my late mother Lady Grantham and Edith fell in love with the name."

Robert had meanwhile approached Edith and was surprised as she carefully lifted the little bundle into his arms to cradle. As he leant to take her he planted a small kiss on Edith's temple and said quietly

"We have missed you."

It wasn't long before Mary had come up as well to see her new niece for herself and it was then that Robert decided that the room had become too crowded.

"Mr Gregson, I do believe we are outnumbered here. Might I suggest we have a word somewhere suitable?"

Michael was not wholly keen to leave Edith and Charlotte just yet but he could see this could be an important conversation so agreed and led the Earl to his study and offered him a brandy.

"Congratulations are in order" Robert said as he took his glass.

Michael had realised by now that Robert had swallowed an awful lot of his pride to come to his house tonight and to prove his love for his daughter so he instructed himself to act as graciously as he could to the man he could only hope would soon be his father-in-law.

"Thank you Lord Grantham" Michael replied and indicated for him to take a seat as he sank into his favourite dark green leather chair.

"You must realise that yourself and Edith have presented us with a most unique situation. I've never heard of a case as yours before and you can't blame me for thinking the worst of you. So far however you have done well by her." Robert said piercingly.

"As I will continue to" Michael replied boldly. He was well aware he had already told the Earl this but admittedly that was seven months ago and in a much more hostile atmosphere. In fact observing the body language of the Earl it seemed he was not here for a fight at all. He sat far back in his chair with an almost relaxed air about him, he was a man resigned to what must be. He was here for assurances and possible bridge building so long as his antagonist was not planning on getting a rise out of him.

Robert made a half smile. He had expected Michael to say that and was pleased he had. He looked almost amused as he said

"you sir have caused me no end of difficulties. I humiliated myself in the House of Lords for your cause, my family's name has been dragged through the press and is the talk of society. Whenever I enter a room I am greeted with whispers and sneers and my own servants snigger amongst themselves. Has this I ask you all been worth it?

"I'm sorry?" asked Michael confused.

"Has Edith been happy?" he asked seriously.

"To truly know, I suggest you ask her yourself but I've never seen her more radiant than tonight. Everyday we have been together I have been lucky enough to have seen her wonderful smile. We love each other I know so yes if it's Edith's happiness which makes it all worthwhile for you then I'm glad to validate this for you" Michael replied trying hard not to beam too much. He was so glad for Edith that her father had made this admission. He knew she felt underrated and unloved at Downton and knew this would mean the world to her.

The Earl looked satisfied and slowly took a careful sip of his drink almost studying the glass before he spoke again.

"Good. Then might we formalise our relationship?" He said.

Michael looked quizzically at the man opposite him.

"If you again give your solemn promise that you will marry Edith as soon as is possible then I will be happy to welcome you to the family, belatedly I will admit, as my future son-in-law" Robert said measuredly.

"I'll be delighted on both counts Lord Grantham" Michael answered gratefully and continued "I do give my solemn promise that I will marry Lady Edith as soon as legally possible if she will have me. I can think of no greater pride than being able to call her my wife. On behalf of Edith I'd also like to thank you for your acceptance. It will mean the world to her."

"I'm glad" the Earl responded "and you might call me Robert."

Michael stood up and went to shake his hand "Thank you Robert, please call me Michael."

Robert was feeling almost giddy as he left for his lawyer's offices the next day. He was grateful and relieved for the mere fact that his daughter had given birth to a healthy child and that mother and father were both well and together. A small miracle for the Crawleys considering the events of the past few years. And then he had seen Edith again, he had indeed missed her. He realised his frequent disapprovals, of Sir Anthony, of her writing for example stemmed from his fear of losing his last daughter and the last link to those pre-war years before everything changed. He had been compelled to admit this to himself over the last seven months and it had been Cora who had finally coaxed him into making this admission.

Murray informed him that the amendment to the divorce laws had been passed that very afternoon in the House of Commons and now a date had been set this time next week for the law to go through the House of Lords.

This time when Robert entered the House he was not greeted with the same jeers and boos. He was more an object of intense curiosity, a celebrity almost. The House of Lords was populated by mainly aging stern looking men who would be unlikely to peruse the gossip pages and looking amongst them Robert worried he was up against a formidable foe. It was clear to everyone in the House that the vote that would be taking place that day was not just for relaxing the divorce laws, it was meant especially for the Earl of Grantham's middle daughter.

Robert scanned the room again and clocked a few peers who he knew had been divorced themselves and felt a little heartened. Then his attention turned to the dustier backbenchers, those aging gentlemen with Victorian side burns and handlebar moustaches who represented the bulwark of 19th Century values. There was no doubting whose side they would be on.

It was one of these dusty gentlemen who rose to speak against the bill that afternoon before the gentlemen retired to vote. He began to drone about the evils of divorce and the sanctity of marriage vows to a low murmuring of approval behind him. Once he had finished his part he sat back down and it was Robert's turn to take the floor. As he drew closer to the pulpit he remarked that he felt much less under attack this time. Edith's canny journalistic tricks had melted the public but had they also softened up the peers?

Robert made his speech and countered his forerunner's arguments as best he could.

"I believe whole heartedly in the sanctity of marriage, that is why I am proposing this amendment to allow couples to marry and enjoy the benefits of matrimony. The _vows in sickness and in health, til death do us part_ do not factor in mental health and it is up to us to free men and women from a partner who is already lost to them. In fact I spoke to the Bishop of Southwark on the matter and ….."

Little could Robert have foreseen that the wives of many of the present peers had already had a word in their husband's ears about the forthcoming vote. They along with most of the public had been drawn into this irresistible tale and felt keen sympathy for Lady Edith.

Late that afternoon the gentlemen in the House of Lords assembled to hear the results of their votes. The Speaker called the results

"391 votes in favour of Lord Grantham's bill, 269 against. I do declare the law passed."


	19. Chapter 19

Charlotte Gregson's arrival was announced in a small piece in _The Sketch_ without any photograph. Edith and Michael were anxious to begin lowering their profile now the law had been passed but this was hampered by the fact that the rest of the press were clamouring for more news of their love story. Photographers were camped outside their house since the double scoop of the birth and the law amendment and Michael had now become extremely protective of their privacy, irked that their life had become a circus.

"I suppose this is what I deserve as a newspaper man" Michael muttered as he peered through the net curtains at the throngs outside.

Edith was a lot more philosophical about the situation. She sat in an armchair by the fireplace feeding Charlotte utterly content and lazily said.

"I suppose that's right and for me too. It reminds me of what Carlisle said when I saw him that time. He said I couldn't expect to be given a position by virtue of my name and not expect people to be interested in that name when something like this happens."

Michael turned to her aghast "you're defending him?"

"Well not as such. But reflecting on it I do see his point."

"Then you don't mind this rabble outside?" Michael asked as he walked over to perch on the arm of her chair.

"I accept them as my cross to bear to have you and Charlotte" Edith smiled as she looked up into his adoring eyes.

Michael had a little difficulty over the following weeks finding a church willing to christen his daughter. It seemed no church wanted the stigma of officiating the christening of a child conceived by London's most famous scandalous couple. Edith was also upset by the snub received from her grandmother. The Dowager had excused herself stating that she was unwell but from speaking with her parents and their veiled hints it was obvious that she was still not in favour with her.

If Robert had been scandalised by the christening of Sybil in a Catholic church, the venue for his youngest grandchild's christening did not fare much better in his estimations.

The church was tucked away in an unfashionable corner of London north of Kings Cross. It was low key and modern with the noise of the city audible through the plain white walls. Edith hardly cared but Mary's tutting and unimpressed looks did start to wear on her. _We can't all have firstborns born in wedlock_ she thought bitterly then reprimanded herself as she remembered Mary was the one alone. Even Cora looked a little sad about the circumstances of her granddaughter's christening.

"They looked so disappointed still" Edith mumbled in bed that evening as she absently traced circles over Michael's chest.

"They obviously had envisaged something grander" Michael replied trying hard not to sound too bitter.

"That sounds like them" Edith agreed. "I was once like that" she added reflectively.

Michael looked curiously at her "oh?"

Edith snuggled deeper beside him before she continued.

"I think so. I used to be in competition with Mary all the time and she must be the biggest snob I know!" Edith laughed.

"So whatever Mary set her sights on I assumed I should go after as well. A Duke, a Baronet, a fabulously wealthy gentleman.."

"I'm sorry to disappoint" Michael lightly chuckled.

"But that was mostly before the war. Mary softened a little during it and she wasn't catty in the slightest to Lavinia when I think she may have been before. I respected that. It made me see I needed to become the bigger person as well."

"I wouldn't give Mary all the credit darling. I don't see any of her in you. You're much warmer. You do your best to hide it of course as befitting your class but you're no ice maiden" Michael replied smiling gently at her.

Edith sighed contented. She could see that she had changed but couldn't expect her family to have followed at the same rate. She would continue to be the black sheep of the family but she was used to that at least.

The couple visited Michael's lawyer several times over the following weeks to see to the formalities of achieving the long awaited divorce and now it transpired that the final hurdle would be to visit the asylum to collect certification from Elisabeth Gregson's lawyers that she was officially insane and beyond medical help. With this documentation the divorce papers would be approved.

"I want to go with you" Edith insisted stubbornly once they were home. Michael frowned heavily and shook his head.

"Absolutely not. The asylum is a horrid place I don't want you to be exposed to such horrors" he said resolutely.

"You've gone pale since the very name of the place was mentioned Michael. It's obvious that you have demons there and unfinished business. I want to support you!"

Michael was astonished. He had tried to hide his fear at seeing Lizzie again, it was frankly a ghoulish experience visiting a women who was dead to him. She was like an animated corpse to him. She looked like the woman he knew but her expression was hollow and mind blank when she looked at him and it chilled him.

"Edith" he said hoarsely "I can't expect you to face my demons as well."

"Of course you can! If I am to be your wife of course we are to share these things" she said with her stubborn tone returning.

"I feel I owe it to the woman to at least face her before I steal you away" Edith added in a small voice.

"She was stolen from me Edith, you don't owe her anything."

Edith however was dogged in her resolution to accompany Michael to the asylum and so worn down by her he gave in and they travelled to an establishment in Bath where Mrs Gregson had been living for all this time.

The asylum was not a grisly Victorian Workhouse type of place but a rather smart but isolated building up a hill a few miles out of the city. The only menacing feature was the wrought iron gates which surrounded the facility. In every other way the large white bricked building looked entirely respectable. Inside Edith remarked how the furnishings were very Spartan and in some rooms even clinical. She wondered if the lack of loose objects such as books, ornaments and cushions was because of the inmates could not be trusted with them and she tried to repress the feeling of dread at that thought.

"Good afternoon Mr Gregson" said the man who was briskly approaching them from down the corridor. He wore a shirt and waistcoat and a no nonsense expression that implied he was here for business only not a social call.

"Good afternoon Dr. Glasshouse" Michael said shaking his hand.

"I received the paperwork this week and have signed it ready for you. I am satisfied that Mrs Gregson's will not improve. Before you collect it would you like to see her?"

Until then he had ignored Edith but now he paid attention to her and realised who she must be. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. This was most irregular he couldn't help but feel. He shrugged this concern away however, he was a doctor and the private life of Mr Gregson was of no concern of his.

Edith had prepared herself for the worst. She had imagined a wild haired woman with crazed eyes bound in a padded cell. Instead they were led to the gardens and brought before a woman tending to a flowerbed.

"Good afternoon Mrs Gregson. You have some visitors" Dr. Glasshouse called indelicately to gain her attention and left Edith and Michael to converse with her.

The woman ceased her activities which involved brushing soil about to little effect and turned to face her visitors with a vaguely confused expression.

"Hello Lizzie" Michael said sadly.

The woman stared blankly at him.

"Are you a gardener? You can help me with my plants" she said eyeing him suspiciously before adding "you're not very well dressed for gardening. How silly you are."

"Yes" croaked Michael "most silly, what are you growing?"

Lizzie looked at the flowerbed of hyacinths.

"Oh just some wretched weeds" she replied lightly before wandering off.

Edith looked worriedly at Michael. She hadn't known what to expect of him but she felt a little heartbroken on his behalf. How many memories must meeting with her dredge up she thought?

"Hyacinths were her favourite flower" Michael said eventually. When he looked at Edith he seemed to snap out of his reverie and he looked thankfully into her eyes.

"Shall we go home now?" Edith said gently taking his hand and he nodded gratefully.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A month later Michael visited Mr Bursford. But this time he went alone. He had received the telegram while at work and was too excited to delay.

"I'm delighted to inform you that you are now officially divorced. All the paperwork came through today" Mr Bursford announced reaching to shake his client's hand.

"I feel like I have finally had my manacles undone" Michael said rather breathlessly as he collapsed into the waiting chair before Bursford's desk.

Bursford's congratulatory smile faded a little at that.

"But if you beg my impertinence Mr Gregson, I trust you will soon be reapplying these _manacles _as you call them?" he said suddenly looking a little concerned.

Michael smiled amused. He hadn't realised old Bursford was one of the legion of fans he and Edith seemed to have acquired. It was amusing to consider that their tale had even affected a lawyer of all people and who now sat before him concerned that at this pivotal moment he may not do right by his lady love.

"Of course, what I meant was that now I am free to live the life I want to live. If you'll excuse me I believe I have a ring to purchase" Michael assured his lawyer before bidding him a good day and bounding out of his office.

As Michael headed to Bond Street to finally buy an engagement ring he contemplated how he should go about proposing to the mother of his child, his lover, his friend and confidante who he already happened to live with.

Michael selected a simple elegant silver band with a single pure diamond encased in the middle. Nothing showy, a ring as classic and beautiful as Edith he thought. Back at his office he telephoned her and asked her if she could drop in to discuss her latest article. She hadn't been to the office in the latter stages of her pregnancy and it had been a good while since they had had a proper editor and columnist discussion. That's why Edith thought little of it and agreed to come, a change of scenery would be welcome she thought as she handed Charlotte over to Mrs Jenkins for the afternoon.

It was already nearly 5 by the time Edith arrived at The Sketch and she breezed through the office floor to Michael's office smiling and nodding at the friendly and curious faces that greeted her. She realised that she must be quite the celebrity here, especially since she hadn't been seen there in a few months. It felt good to be back and part of the real world again she thought as she confidently strode to Michael's door.

She didn't have to knock as the door entered as soon as she stopped. Michael smiled warmly and showed her in. Both were acutely aware that in front of his colleagues and staff they were unsure how to greet the other. Darling? Mr Gregson and Lady Edith? Instead they rather awkwardly said nothing before they both disappeared behind his door.

Michael and Edith did discuss an article she had been working on. This one was about the three female Members of Parliament and analysed their strengths and weaknesses and how they were being treated in the House.

They discussed each point at length but Edith was starting to suspect that Michael was letting her win most of her arguments. Normally he was much better at playing devil's advocate and challenging her convictions. The hours passed and most of the typed pages before Edith had become littered with scrawled annotations.

The rest of the office had cleared out, turning the lights out as they left which compelled Michael to flick on the desk lamp before the dusky light completely swallowed them up. The sudden brightness caused Edith to blink and she stopped mid-sentence to get a renewed grip on her bearings.

"My goodness how late is it? I've babbled on for too long Michael you should have stopped me."

Michael just smiled indulgently.

"Nonsense my love. I've missed this .. you and I setting the worlds to right in this little room" he replied.

Edith's face lit up.

"Shall we have a drink before we leave?" he asked pleasantly, already standing up and on his way to the mantelpiece.

"I.. er yes why not" Edith agreed a little lost for words. The remarkable semblance of what was taking place at that moment in that room with another night almost a year ago was beginning to dawn on her. She reflected that had been one of the most romantic nights of her life and a little shiver ran through her at the memory as Michael poured them a tumbler of the same drink and pulled his chair round to sit by her again.

"Michael…" Edith said a lot hoarser than she had intended.

"Edith" Michael replied staring into her eyes drinking her in. He took her hands in his and thought he could feel a slight tremble.

"Edith, you'll remember that night I'm sure when we sat right here and I asked you to be mine. I asked a great deal of you, more than maybe I should have but I couldn't help myself. You were, no you are too special, too enticing to let go and I have been so happy since that day. Have you been happy?"

Edith's eyes were becoming watery.

"Of course I have!" she exclaimed. "You and Charlotte are the best things to ever happen to me."

Michael drew a deep breath in and out, clearly relieved and sank down from his seat onto his knee.

"Then I would like the honour of asking for your hand in marriage Lady Edith Crawley" he said with a slight quaver in his voice holding Edith's loving gaze. He then drew the ring he had bought that morning from his breast pocket and threaded it gently onto Edith's shaking digit.

"It is my fervent desire to make you my wife, to be able to introduce you as Mrs Edith Gregson" he continued. "The divorce papers came through today you see. I'm free to be yours."

"Yes!" Edith said simply and quietly choked with emotion. "Yes, I'll be your wife, of course I will" she managed half laughing, half crying.

Overjoyed Michael scooped her into his arms and the newly engaged couple kissed ardently. Kneeling wasn't enough and soon they were in a tangle on the carpet, a mass of laughter, love and passion.

"Is this how most engaged coupled celebrate I wonder?" Edith cheekily asked as she twirled Michael's hair in her fingers and he nuzzled her neck.

"Since when have we been like most other couples?" he countered a little muffled.

"I wish I had your engagement gift with me" she sighed.

"Oh?"

"I'd always thought that if the time came when we could be properly engaged I'd gift you back the cheque."

Michael sat up a little and twisted so he leant over her.

"Why ever would you do that?" he asked seriously "I really did mean that as gesture for your security, can't you give it to me as a wedding present? Then we can really have some fun destroying it" he said as a naughty smile played across his features.


	21. Chapter 21

At her family's insistence Edith was spending the night before her wedding away from Michael at the Crawley's London residence. Cora had come to personally collect Edith from Gregson's house and whilst she watched her daughter pack she lightly teased

"I'm here to rescue you from your life of sin Edith, hurry along now. Do you have everything?"

"I think so mama" Edith replied warmly as she lifted a carpet bag full of belongings whilst balancing Charlotte in her other arm.

"But if you think that me spending this one night away from Michael is going to salvage my reputation then I wonder what you propose to do with this little bundle?" she teased back as she handed her child to her mother to cradle.

"I think she'll make a quite wonderful bridesmaid don't you?" her mother replied pragmatically looking adoringly into the little face of the child.

"Oh yes I think so."

"I don't doubt it either" Michael piped in as he walked into the room and lifted Edith's bags.

"Are these to go in the motor waiting outside?" he asked cheerily. Edith affirmed that and he began removing them.

Cora and Edith exchanged a look and Edith could easily tell what her mother was thinking.

"No mother, we have no need of footmen or valets here."

Cora shook her head a little and sighed.

"Nor a lady's maid. How do you manage?"

"The same way Sybil did I imagine!" Edith said flippantly. She hated not mentioning her sister out of fear of upsetting anyone but she was moved by her mother's misty smile in response.

"Of course I can't draw a perfect comparison as Michael is still a man of means. We have Mrs Jenkins and a cook and I find I can manage everything else. These days I don't need to be helped in an out of evening dresses all the time. Styles have changed and I'm a modern woman Mama."

"Of course you are my darling" Cora said proudly.

"Is that all dear?" Michael asked popping his head through the door.

"Yes that's all I shall need for one night" Edith replied.

"Shall we?" her mother ventured. At Edith's nod she took her leave before awkwardly bidding Gregson a farewell.

Michael and Edith were also finding the situation a little awkward. Before her mother's gaze they daren't be too familiar. Edith smiled bashfully before him wondering how to say goodbye. He took her hand and placed a gentlemanly kiss on it and said quietly enough for Edith's ears alone

"I'll miss you tonight, but I cannot wait for the following one with you as my wife."

The entire Crawley clan had made the trip down to the London house to see Edith safely married. The couple were to be married in a registry office in Mayfair. The venue wasn't as discreet as they would have liked but they were bending to Edith's family's wish of finding somewhere more upmarket than that of the christening. Downton Church as well as any other churches was out of the question of course for a divorced man but this was of little consequence to Edith as she found that she could not marry in Downton Church even if it were possible. The memories of her past humiliation there would taunt her too much.

As Edith and Cora's motor arrived at the grand house in Belgravia, Edith's heart fluttered a little. She was being welcomed back into the fold. She hadn't seen Rosamund or Granny since her elopement and now it seemed they were willing to forgive or forget. She wasn't sure which it was going to be.

Striding into the marble floored atrium gave Edith a small jolt as well as she felt like she was re-entering an almost long-forgotten world. She now understood on some level how Michael felt entering Downton and Duneagle. These grand houses with servants stationed seemingly at every doorway did seem a little absurd; anachronistic even. She had flashbacks of the last time she had been here. It would have been before the war, it would have been Sybil's first London season. Those memories weren't the happiest. Mostly they consisted of following in Mary's wake as what felt like hoards of potential suitors floated past her to enjoy the society of her sisters. She was invisible here. But that was in another age, she reflected. A different life.

Edith almost resisted as a maid leant in to relieve her of Charlotte as she stepped further in and her coat was taken. She felt absurdly childish as the maid walked off with her baby to the nursery and she had to stop herself from yelling out for her to be careful with her. Instead she looked into her mother's eyes to drink in their reassuring look and steeled herself before they entered the parlour.

Her father sat in the armchair nearest the fire reading the paper. Rose was perched on the sofa in conversation with Mary and the Dowager sat opposite them with her eyes fixed beadily on the new arrivals.

"Ah, so the blushing bride is finally among us!" she proclaimed.

"Hello Granny" Edith replied as she gingerly approached her grandmother who looked particularly formidable and tentatively placed a kiss on her cheek.

Mary and Rose had now paused in their chatter to witness this spectacle. Since Edith had now got everything she wanted Mary was now less inclined to play as nice these days. After all it simply wasn't in her nature not to tease her sister and now she wasn't so miserable and adrift she felt like she was fair game now.

Violet surveyed her granddaughter with suspicious eyes.

"How curious. You don't seem to be quite the scarlet woman I have been reading about. But there is a difference in you certainly Edith, you are a woman now."

"Yes I am. You haven't been reading Carlisle's papers have you?"

"The village is awash with little else Edith" Mary chimed in.

"Now now Mary" Cora started "I'm told the gossips have been most sympathetic…"

Both Mary and Violet scoffed.

"Mama" Robert called from the far side of the room "I thought you were going to play fair."

"Oh but I am" the old lady blustered and continued indignantly "I am just making observations. Edith my dear you know you have brought shame on your name and the family but I am pleased to see you have weathered the storm well."

"Thank you.. I think" Edith said confused and sat down to accept a cup of tea while her mother smiled apologetically at her and Rose stifled a giggle.

At dinner Edith was cheered to see Isobel and Tom again and she concentrated on making conversation with them to avoid provoking anymore barbs from Granny. Rose, Edith noted was gawping at her with great interest all throughout the meal and Mary was smirking away at it all.

The morning of the wedding dawned and Edith found herself standing before the mirror in her room admiring her dress. It wasn't white of course, it was a pale rose colour but it did have an elegant train. Beside her reflection in the glass also stood Cora, Mary and Rose and Cora was presenting her with a well-known and well-aged jewellery box.

"Oh Mama!" Edith exclaimed in shock. "I never expected I'd be permitted to wear this again" she said ever so humbled.

"My dear, you deserve to wear this just as much, maybe even more than the first time you did" Cora said as she lifted the Crawley tiara from its box and positioned it over Edith's hair.

Edith choked. She couldn't say anything except nod gratefully and fight back anymore tears as one rogue teardrop spilled out down her cheek.

"Do try and contain yourself Edith. No one wants to see a hysterical bride" Mary chided playfully causing Edith to roll her eyes.

A surprise laid in wait for the bridal party at the registry office. As Edith stepped out of the motor she was dazzled by the lights of several flashbulbs which seemed to explode all around her. Along with the calls "Lady Edith over here!" and "Lady Edith how are you feeling today?" of stranger's voices she felt a little disorientated. Robert looked horrified and did his best to steer his daughter away from the rabble.

"Does this circus always follow you around?" He asked disapprovingly.

"It's been worse Papa, but after today they'll lose interest" Edith replied sagely. She then looked at him with a concerned expression. Was he as unhappy leading her down the aisle today as he was that day two springs ago? Or was he just incensed on her behalf at the lack of respect the press were showing her?

She relaxed however when he looked at her softly and took her arm and said "I do hope so my darling."

The wedding march had now begun and the oak doors to the registry office had been opened to welcome them in and there he was. Michael stood in morning dress with a white carnation tucked neatly in his breast pocket looking like an utter gentleman. Her pride in him was reciprocated undoubtedly by Michael as he savoured the image of his bride floating beautifully towards him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

_FYI - Although this might sound like the end of the story I have one more chapter up my sleeve! Thanks again to everyone who has left a review, just like all other writers on here I'm sure, I love reading them._


End file.
